


The Love Hidden Among Us

by juliesprinkle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliesprinkle/pseuds/juliesprinkle
Summary: This work takes picks up after the first season of MLB and before the second season starts.  It picks up from the last scene of the final episode with Lila.  When Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat Volpina, the worry Ladybug feels for Adrien Agreste cannot be hidden from Chat.  In her anxiety and relief, she discloses to her partner the depth of her feelings for the boy they've just saved.  In shock and hopefulness, her confession sets Adrien on the hunt for the girl of his dreams in her civilian form...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Tikki/Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Season One of Miraculous Ladybug, but before Season Two starts. It was the second of three fanfictions I wrote a while back, and has already been posted to Tumblr, but I've revised it, hopefully tightened it, and am finally posting it here, too. It's got one of my favorite scenes, in Adrien's room... You'll see when you get there! ;-)  
> As usual: None of these characters belong to me, they are all the property of Miraculous Ladybug etc. Enjoy!

The Love Hidden Among Us  
By JJ Sprinkle 

After Lila scrambled away, Ladybug sank to her knees. She held her head in her hands, taking a moment to process everything that had happened. Cat Noir watched her behavior, puzzled. It was the first he had ever seen her this way. Suddenly, Ladybug raised her head and searched around them, panicky. Jumping up, she cried, “Where’s Adrien?”  
“What?” Cat Noir asked, surprised.  
“Adrien. Where is he? What did she do with him?” Her wide eyes were frightened and she paced the tower floor, looking behind struts and down to lower levels.  
“Bugaboo, he’s not here. It was all an illusion,” Cat Noir reminded her.   
“No, no!” Ladybug turned to him, real fear lacing her words. “Remember? He wasn’t in his room. She *did* take him. She *did*. We have to find him!”  
Cat Noir placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. “Ladybug, don't worry, I'm sure he’s fine. Everything was an illusion, including Lila taking him. Calm down.”  
Ladybug’s eyebrows drew into a frown as she knocked Cat Noir’s hand away. “You *don’t* know that! He wasn’t there!” She was now yelling at him.  
“I’m sure he’s home,” Cat Noir tried again.  
“Fine, I’m checking.” Ladybug pulled her arm back, ready to throw her yoyo.  
“MiLady, let me go. I’ll check,” Cat Noir argued with Ladybug, calculating the logistics of Ladybug reaching his apartment before he had a chance to. Again he put a hand on her arm.  
“No, I’ll go.” Ladybug was determined. She ignored his hand and jumped off the tower.  
“That stubbornness! It’s so… so… irresistible!” Cat Noir muttered to himself with a private grin. Then, he jumped off the tower too, and vaulted home faster than he ever had before. He had barely leaped through his bathroom window when Ladybug arrived.   
“Adrien? Are you there?” she called, then slid open the bathroom door. “Can I come in?”  
Cat Noir hastened to turn on the shower, and Ladybug slammed the door shut again. He could hear her voice through the door, “This is Ladybug. Is everything okay?”  
“Uh, yeah, yeah… I had to grab a shower after all this excitement,” he called through the door, then listened carefully.  
“Uh, oh, yeah, sure,” she giggled nervously, “I’m sorry. I’ll be off then, huh?” Cat Noir could hear the relief in Ladybug’s voice.  
“Thank you.” Cat Noir called.   
In the bedroom, Ladybug dropped her head against the bathroom door, feeling the fear drain out of her. She wished she could slide the door open, to see for herself that Adrien was truly okay.  
In the bathroom, Cat Noir dropped his head against the door, relieved that he had successfully deceived Ladybug, but bewildered at what was going on in her mind.  
After a moment, he heard her voice less loudly saying, “Goodbye!”  
Cat Noir raced back to the bathroom window. He saw Ladybug zipping over the rooflines of Paris. Hopping up onto the windowsill, he vaulted out after her, chasing her down.  
He finally caught up with her about ten blocks away. “Ladybug!” he called. She paused, looked over her shoulder, and waited for him. “Did you find him? Is everything okay?” he asked.  
With a small smile that was still tense at the edges, Ladybug answered, “Yeah, he’s fine. Just like you said.” She laughed a shaky laugh. “He was taking a shower!” she added.  
“That’s funny,’ Cat Noir replied, trying to match her mood.  
Ladybug bit her lip, and nodded. After a moment, she said, “Uh huh.”  
“Bugaboo,” Cat Noir said, “are you *sure* you’re okay?”  
“Uh huh. I’m fine.” Ladybug answered, patently falsely. Tears started to glisten in her eyes, and her fake smile became wobbly.  
Immediately Cat Noir pulled her into his arms, comforting her. She did not even stiffen, as he half expected, but seemed to fall into his hug. Burying her head against his shoulder, Ladybug took deep, steadying breaths. Ignoring the quiet flashing of his ring, Cat Noir rubbed her back lightly, and questioned her, “What’s wrong, LB?”  
He could hear the tears in her voice when she answered, “That’s the closest I’ve ever come to losing someone I really care about.” Cat Noir went still as death, and his whole world suddenly focused down onto Ladybug’s voice. She continued, oblivious to the effect her words were having, “We help people in danger all the time, but this time - I mean, I know it was an illusion, but I didn’t know then, you know?” she rambled on. “And if it’s someone you really care about, someone you - Well, it’s different.”  
Cat Noir was processing her words, trying to believe the unbelievable. A split part of his thoughts knew just what Ladybug meant. When Simon Says attacked his father, he hadn’t handled that very well, either. But this… The greater part of his mind couldn’t believe what his Ladybug was saying. “Adrien Agreste? You mean him?”  
Ladybug sniffled against his shoulder, then pulled back, wiping her eyes. “Sorry,” she murmured, rubbing her tears off of Cat Noir’s suit. She gave him a watery smile, “Yeah, him.”  
“You know him?”  
Ladybug paused for a moment, then admitted, “We go to school together.” She sniffled again, then squared her shoulders. “Okay, let’s not talk about it anymore. I was just stupid; it was just an illusion.”  
“So I guess you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?” Cat Noir ignored her, probing for more information.  
“Hah! Hardly!” Ladybug tried to laugh. “Look, I shouldn’t have said anything. We’re not even supposed to share personal information. It was just stupid.” Finally noticing her beeping earrings, she put one hand against her ear.  
“No, no, it wasn’t stupid,” Cat Noir was desperate to continue the conversation. “I’m sure he appreciates how much you care for him,” he tried again, trying frantically to fit her words into his school life.  
This time Ladybug did laugh. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t,” she replied.  
“But he knows you?” Cat Noir pressed.  
Ladybug finally looked at him queerly, and replied hesitantly, “Yes, he does.” Pulling out her yoyo, preparing to escape before she transformed, Ladybug couldn’t help but wonder over Cat Noir’s curiosity. “Do *you* know him?”  
Cat Noir shook his head, “A little. I know his father,” he prevaricated.  
“Oh,” Ladybug’s expression became dour.  
“So you like him?” Cat Noir asked again.  
“Look, Cat, yes, I like him. He doesn’t like me. Please stop asking questions. We shouldn’t even be talking about this anyway.” She poked his shoulder, “Plus we’re both about to transform.”  
Cat Noir nodded his head like he was agreeing, but his mind was a million miles away. He was rapidly running through a catalogue of every girl he knew from school, or might know, or might have seen once. “But you actually *know* him, or you just go to school with him?”  
Ladybug’s frown was pouty. “Cat Noir,” she warned.  
“Please,” Cat Noir pleaded, desperate for this one piece of information, “Just answer, and I won’t ask anything else.”  
“Why?” she demanded. Her earring had one final spot flashing, and she knew they had to part.  
Cat Noir stared at her. He felt like his life hung on the rightness of the words he chose. Here was the girl he loved, admitting her feelings for him, crying over him, and he didn’t even know who she was. When he finally answered, it was to slip back into the cavalier attitude of Cat Noir, joking and flirting to hide his deeper emotions. “Well you know, LB, I need to know just how serious of a rival this guy is for your affections.”  
His flirting did the trick. With a lighthearted laugh, the normal banter between Ladybug and him reset, and Ladybug answered, “He knows me, Cat Noir. So you don’t have to bother flirting anymore. And one of these days, I’m going to tell him how I feel.” She smirked at him as she pulled her arm back to throw her yoyo.  
Cat Noir returned her smile, although had Ladybug really looked, she could have seen the lingering bewilderment in his eyes. “If he rejects you,” Cat Noir finally joked back, “you can always come crawling back to me, MiLady.”  
Ladybug punched his shoulder, “Okay, Kitty, thanks.” She grinned at him, and threw her yoyo to wrap around a chimney in the distance. But before she launched herself from the rooftop, she shot Cat Noir one last smile, “And Cat, thanks for letting me cry on your shoulder.”  
“It’s what I’m here for!” he declared with a smile.  
The two took off in opposite direction to head home. But whereas Ladybug returned directly home, flipping into her bedroom from the roof garden, Cat Noir only got halfway home before he had to stop and replay the whole conversation in his mind. It was while he was paused deep in thought that he retransformed, and found himself stranded on a rooftop.  
“Oh no,” he grumbled, while Plagg flew out of his ring, lighted on his knee, and said, “Phew! I need some cheese!”  
“Plagg,” said Adrien, “you really *do* need cheese. We’re stuck on a rooftop.”  
“What?” Plagg shrieked. He flitted around the edge of the building, skipping from one grey shingle to the next. Then, he turned to Adrien and whined, “Please tell me you have some cheese in one of your pockets.”  
Shaking his head, Adrien smiled apologetically while turning the lining of his pockets inside out.  
“What are you going to do?” Plagg demanded.  
Adrien looked around, then scooted carefully down to the edge of the roof. Scanning the street below, he spied a cafe with sandwiches in the window. “Look, could you hunt yourself up some cheese? That cafe,” he pointed, “has cheese sandwiches in their display case.”  
Looking over Adrien’s shoulder, Plagg turned back to him and whined, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
Adrien shrugged, and repeated, “I don’t have any cheese, and there’s no way off this roof.”  
With a heavy sigh, as if Adrien were asking him to move heaven and earth, Plagg said, “Fine,” and flitted off.  
Adrien kept one eye on Plagg while his thoughts meandered. There were plenty of girls in his class with brown hair, although that did not necessarily signify because he knew that his own hair changed somewhat whenever he transformed. And his eyes did too, to look like cat eyes. But they stayed green. So were Ladybug’s eyes in real life her brilliant blue, or was that an aspect of her transformation as well?  
Adrien ran his hands through his hair, frustrated, when suddenly he heard a loud crash, a yell, and a woman’s shriek.  
“Okay, I’m good,” Plagg suddenly appeared, licking his paws with a tiny pink tongue.  
“We can go home now?” Adrien asked.  
“Sure… but I get *real* cheese when we get home. That stuff down there tasted like plastic!”  
Shaking his head with a smile, Adrien called, “Plagg, claws out!” Plagg swirled into the ring, and Adrien felt power surge through his body. The world around him became bright and unfocused for a moment, and when it cleared Adrien was encased in his black suit, with strength coursing through him. Pulling out his baton, Cat Noir wasted no time vaulting home.  
He re-entered through his bathroom window into a thick, warm mist. “Dang!” he muttered, and turned off the shower he had left running. He de-transformed, and Plagg swirled back out.  
“Ugh! It’s so wet!” Plagg immediately complained. “I don’t like wet!”  
“C’mon,” Adrien beckoned affectionately, “let’s get you fed.” In his room, Adrien had installed a small refrigerator, and when he opened it he offered, “You can have camembert, or there’s still brie left. Looks like we have gruyere too, or stilton? Which do you want?”  
“The stilton and the camembert,” Plagg requested, licking his lips in anticipation. Adrien laughed, and handed Plagg his order. Then, he threw himself into his desk chair, grabbed a piece of paper, and started writing.  
Mumbling with a full mouth, Plagg asked, “Whacha doing?”  
“I’m making a list. Of all the girls I know at school.”  
“Why?”  
“Didn’t you hear?” Adrien looked back at Plagg.  
“What, that Ladybug goes to school with you? So what?” He popped a crumble of stilton into his mouth.   
“So, I like Ladybug and Ladybug likes me, but the *other* me, *this* me.” Adrien pointed to himself.  
“Yeah? So what?” Plagg yawned.  
“Plagg! Surely you know-” Adrien broke off at Plagg’s laughter. His amazed frustration turned to annoyance, and he glowered at his kwami.  
Plagg merely continued to laugh at Adrien, and then said, “I’m just kidding. I know, I know. You want to figure out who your true love really is, so then you can date, and get married, and live happily ever after. I know all about it,” Plagg joked, adding, “Remember, I was here when you wrote that sappy love poem! Yeck!”  
Leaning back in his chair, Adrien repeated in a dreamy voice, “The love poem.” He sighed, “She wrote one back, too.” It took his brain a moment to connect the dots, then Adrien sat up straight and said, “The love poem! That’s how she knew!” He wracked his brain, trying to remember how she might have gotten his poem in the first place. It was months ago, but he remembered writing it in class, then… then crumpling it up… but what he had done with it? He threw it away, but where?  
Another thought occurred to him, and he exclaimed, “She must have watched me throw it away! That’s how she got my poem!” He sat astounded, wondering that Ladybug could watch him so closely that she would know what he threw away, but that he was so oblivious he didn’t even notice. Shaking his head, disgusted with himself, Adrien turned back to his list.  
“Now what are you doing?” Plagg whizzed around his head.  
Adrien swatted him away unconsciously, “I’m still making my list.”  
Reading over his shoulder, Plagg asked, amused, “Mme Bustier?!”  
“Well, I *hope* not! But,” he blushed, defending himself, “*I* don’t know! I’m listing all the females I go to school with! I don’t know!” he repeated.  
Plagg pointed out, “You didn’t include your physics teacher.”  
Adrien frowned back, “As unlikely as Mme Bustier may be, Mme Mendeleiev is totally unbelievable.” Turning back to the list, he studied it, and then threw his pencil down. “She could be any of these girls! If her hair and her eyes change, it could be anyone!” Putting his head in his hands, he asked rhetorically, “How will I ever know?”  
“Just flirt with all of them tomorrow and see which one flirts back,” Plagg suggested, shoving some camembert into his mouth.  
Adrien looked up, grateful to have at least some kind of plan. “That’s a good idea, Plagg. That’s what I’ll do!”   
Plagg eyed him. “That was a joke.” The kwami knew darn well what would happen if The Adrien Agreste flirted with the girls in his school, even if this naive boy standing in front of him couldn’t predict the outcome. As Plagg watched, Adrien folded his list neatly in half, and slipped it into his book bag. “You’re bringing that to school?” Plagg asked, amazed.  
“So I can cross off names as I eliminate them,” Adrien innocently explained.  
“Has anyone ever called you a dork before?” Plagg asked sarcastically.  
Shooting Plagg a dirty look, Adrien ignored his question and got ready for bed. He could hardly wait for morning to come.


	2. The Model Makes His Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eager to put his plan into action, Adrien leaves a wake of fluttering hearts behind him, without noticing the one love he wants to find. Nino rescues him from the mess he's made, while Alya acts as the perfect wing(wo)man. Will Marinette finally admit her feelings?

‘I’m no dummy,’ he thought to himself the next day over breakfast. He could read the look Plagg had shot him the night before. And although it was true that, between his father’s notoriety, the family's social standing, and his own modeling career, Adrien did his best not to call attention to himself, he did know *something* of the way of the world. And he’d been on sets with female modeling partners long enough to know a little about flirting. And given that photographers were constantly telling him to “flirt with the camera,” he figured that he was pretty good at it too. He had no idea how wrong he was.  
Running through his list in the back of the sedan, Adrien prepped himself to charm. Once at school, he pasted his bright model-smile onto his face, and went to work.  
“Good morning, Juleka. ‘Morning, Rose,” he said, then grabbed a book that Rose was about to drop and remarked, “Oops! Let me get that for you! Looks like you might need a boyfriend to help with all those books.” He smiled at Rose, and then winked intimately at Juleka. Heavy handed as his flirting was, it had its effect. Both girls stood silent, blushing, and despite their own friendship, even fantasizing.  
Mylene was left with her mouth hanging open, questioning her relationship with Ivan. Sabrina was left wondering how to ditch her friendship with Chloe, whom she knew would never abide a relationship between Adrien and her. Chloe took his flirting as her due, and started planning their senior prom. Even Alix found that Adrien’s husky, “Good morning, Alix, looking good on your blades,” left her imagining couples rollerblading.   
Other girls from other classes were equally affected, as Adrien unknowingly created a tidal wave of hopefulness and jealousy behind him. The one girl he did not bother with was Lila. He crossed her path while climbing the stairs to class, and she began to smile silkily at him, but he met it with a frown. Looking at her brought to mind his Ladybug, on her knees with her head in her hands; and sitting on a park bench while Lila lied to him bald faced; and Lila snapping ungraciously at Ladybug as Ladybug apologized. Adrien knew that the girl could not be his Ladybug, and she was dislikeable as well. His stern, cool face was enough to stab at Lila’s pride and to dash her hopes. Lila’s expression turned from welcoming to icy, and she pushed past Adrien as if he were a nothing to her.   
By the time he got to class, the female population of Francoise Dupont High School was in a minor uproar. Before he even took his seat, notes were being passed to him and girls were vying to draw his attention. Even with this hubbub, he made sure to turn to Alya and say, “Good morning, Alya. Your Ladyblog is sooo interesting recently! Maybe one of these days I can be your photographer when you’re reporting a story.” He winked at her. Then he turned to Marinette, “Morning, Marinette. That pink really brings out the roses in your cheeks!”  
Alya did a double-take at his compliment, and when he winked at her, she burst out laughing.  
Marinette was astounded at Adrien’s words. Inside, fireworks of hearts exploded, and had Adrien paused to study the effect of his words, he would have seen their glimmer in her eyes. But, all he really noticed was that Marinette’s cheeks went as pink as his compliment had described them, that she opened and closed her mouth without making a coherent sound, and that then she ignored him by looking down at her desk.  
“Psst, Nino,” Alya was still laughing, “What’s up with Adrien?” Another two notes were tossed onto Adrien’s desk.  
Nino was laughing too, and shrugged. “Dude,” he asked, hardly bothering to whisper, “what are you doing?”  
Adrien smiled confidently at Nino, still convinced that he had everything under control. He said, “Just sayin’ hello…” With such a ridiculous answer, Nino took it upon himself to grab three of the notes and start reading them.  
“Alix wants you to come rollerblading after school,” Nino tossed the first one back at Adrien. “Rose says she likes you,” he tossed the second back at Adrien. “And this one warns you not to trust Mylene or Rose, because they like other people. But it’s unsigned.” Nino peered at the handwriting, then glanced around the room. Tossing this third note back to Adrien, Nino guessed, “It looks like Sabrina’s handwriting to me.”  
Just then Chloe sailed up. She tossed her golden ponytail, and said, “Adrikins, why don’t you come to daddy’s hotel this afternoon? I’ll take you swimming in the indoor pool.” Leaning forward, and making sure her chest was at Adrien’s eye-level, she added, “I can even make sure it’s closed to the public, so no one disturbs us.”  
Adrien felt himself blushing, and finally began to realize that Plagg’s idea was really, really dumb.  
“Uh, thanks Chloe, but, uh,” he stammered, then in a rush avoided her invitation, “but I have a photo shoot directly after school. Very busy,” he added.  
Chloe walked her fingers up Adrien’s arm, then poked him gently on the shoulder, “Maybe tomorrow then, hmm?” She smiled at him suggestively.  
“I think I have a photoshoot tomorrow, too.”  
Chloe narrowed her eyes at him, then smiled thinly and returned to her seat.  
Nino was chuckling, and grabbed another note, “Yo, Sabrina is offering to do your homework for you. And look,” he pointed out, happy, “it’s the same handwriting. Dude, I’m good!”  
Thankfully, Mme Bustier walked in just then to call the class to order. Adrien brushed the rest of the notes into his bookbag.  
After Mme Bustier’s class, the group had Physics. In the locker room between classes, Ivan cornered Adrien. “Stay away from Mylene,” he ordered in his deep, gravely voice. Another guy whom Adrien had never met came to stand next to Ivan, and glowered at Adrien, “And stay away from my girlfriend too.”  
Adrien held both hands up, palms outward, and tried to smile, “Hey, guys, no problem. I didn’t mean anything, I was just chatting.”  
“Well,” said the second boy, “don’t chat.” He frowned again, then turned to leave.  
“Uh,” Adrien called, the list still at the front of his mind, “who’s your girlfriend again?” The boy merely looked over his shoulder at Adrien and growled, then left the room.  
“Yeah!” said Ivan. He also frowned angrily, then left.  
Adrien turned to his locker to grab his science book. With his back to the room, he pulled open his shirt and angrily muttered, “Plagg, did you know this was going to happen?”  
“Me?” Plagg said, all innocence. “But what did you expect?” he laughed, belying his anwer, “You are a model after all.” Frowning down at Plagg, this time it was Adrien who growled.  
Physics was little better than History class. At one point, when Adrien answered a question about chemical reactions and molecular attractions, almost the entire female population sighed. Adrien learned very quickly to keep his mouth shut, his nose in his textbook, and to avoid anyone’s eyes. At the end of class, Nino shepherded him away from the gaggle of girls that congregated in the hallway outside of the Physics classroom.  
“Dude, let’s get out of here. Those girls are cray-cray.” At that moment, Alya and Marinette walked past. Nino grabbed Alya’s arm and said, “Hey, I’m getting my man Adrien out of here for lunch. Can we go to your house?”  
“Sure,” Alya said, then suggested, “But Marinette’s is right across the street. Why don’t we all go there?” She turned her face away from the boys to give a wide grin and wink to Marinette. “Is that okay, Marinette?”  
“Uh, yeah, sure, lunch. We can totally do lunch at my house. That’s great!” Marinette felt like all of the oxygen had just been sucked out of her brain. Adrien, eating lunch, at her house! When the boys turned to their lockers, Marinette let Alya see the huge grin that took up half of her face.  
“Are your parents going to be cool about this?” Alya whispered.  
“Sure, Papa always has sandwiches in the store,” Marinette assured her. Inside, she was dancing dizzy circles and squealing, ‘Weee!’ but outside she desperately tried to keep her cool and not trip down the front steps of the school. Knowing her friend, Alya took Marinette's arm as they walked, just in case.  
The four entered through the storefront. “Marinette!” her father greeted her jovially.  
“Papa, may some of my friends come for lunch upstairs? Can we have sandwiches?”  
“Of course!” Tom Dupain said, “But your mother’s out, so you four will have to fend for yourselves.” He wrapped a selection of sandwiches for the group and handed them to Marinette.  
“Thanks, Papa!” Marinette kissed him on the cheek, then led her friends through the back of the store into the living area behind. They climbed the stairs to the apartment, where Marinette sat them down with the sandwiches while she got them all drinks. As her three friends sat chatting, Marinette snuck elated looks at Adrien.  
“So dude, what the heck? What craziness was that, dude?”  
“Yeah, Adrien, do tell!” Alya pinned on to Nino’s question. “You have every girl in school falling over themselves!”  
Marinette served them each Orangina, and Adrien murmured a quick, “Thank you,” before trying to answer their questions. Marinette sighed quietly as she sat down.  
“Well, I guess it’s pretty stupid, but, um, a friend told me that a girl in school likes me, and I was trying to figure out who it is.”  
Nino almost fell out of his chair laughing. “Dude, by flirting with *every* girl?! Now *that’s* cray-cray!”  
Marinette and Alya exchanged a look.  
“I know, Nino, thanks,” Adrien sounded abashed. “I didn’t really expect things to, uh…”  
“To explode like that?” Alya asked, pointedly.  
Adrien’s cheeks actually turned pink, and he hung his head. He concentrated on picking up his sandwich as he answered, “Uh, right.”  
“Dude, you’re a model! What did you expect?” Nino was still laughing too hard to eat.  
“Well, I didn’t!” Adrien shot back, embarrassment making him defensive. “I didn’t expect anything! I’ve never been to school before this year, I don’t know how this flirting thing is done.” Adrien took a large bite of sandwich, so he could chew and not answer questions. He thought briefly of how easy it was to tease with Ladybug, how she didn’t get all “cray-cray” as Nino would say.  
Marinette listened to Adrien, and fell even deeper in love.  
“So who told you a girl likes you?” Alya asked.  
“Oh, you don’t know them,” Adrien said around his full mouth.  
Alya and Marinette exchanged another look. Alya raised her eyebrows, and Marinette barely shook her head. The two friends’ silent communication went something like this:   
‘Could it be you?’  
‘No.’  
‘Should you take this opportunity to tell him?’  
‘No.’  
“Dude, you better lay low for awhile, ‘til all this blows over. I mean, woah! I’ve never seen Chloe so on the hunt like that! Like she smelled blood in the water, dude!”  
Adrien and Nino laughed, and Adrien added, “Or Sabrina!”  
Alya waited for their laughter to lessen before dropping her suggestion, “Or, you could just pretend to have a new girlfriend. Then the other girls would leave you alone.” Marinette’s eyes were deer-in-the-headlights wide, and she began shaking her head forcefully beyond Adrien’s and Nino’s eyesight. With a grin, Alya added, “And I know just who could play your pretend girlfriend: Marinette!”  
Marinette was still shaking her head violently no, when the two boys turned to look at her. She smiled nervously at them, and tried to say something, but as usual only incoherent words came out. Inside she was battling two opposing forces - her fear yelling, ‘no, no, NO!’ and her heart crying, ‘yes, yes, YES!’ Caught in her panic, Marinette said nothing.  
Adrien had seen Marinette shaking her head. He couldn’t help but feel a little rejected, but he smoothed the situation over by saying, “Aw, I couldn’t do that to Marinette. That’s a pretty big imposition, lying to your entire class.”  
“I, uh, um, uh,” Marinette still couldn’t making her mouth sound out the words, but she desperately wanted to say, ‘It’s not an imposition at all!’ Instead Adrien merely patted the back of her hand and smiled at her.  
“Thanks, guys. I’m lucky to have friends like you.”  
“Dude, no biggee!” Nino said, “Just give it time, man.”  
The four continued eating, Alya hiding her frustration and Marinette fighting back her mortified disappointment.  
Walking back to school, Marinette and Alya led the way side by side, followed by Adrien and Nino. “Girl,” Alya was saying, “You *had* him! Why didn’t you tell him you didn’t mind?”  
“I was too nervous. I mean, what if he saw how pathetic I am? I would probably have started drooling right then if I’d tried.” Marinette sighed gustily.  
“You could just tell him now. ‘Adrien,’” Alya mimicked, “‘I know one person who has the hots for you!’”  
Marinette giggled, and pushed Alya hard on the shoulder. “Puhleeease! Even *I* wouldn’t say it like that!”  
“‘Excuse my drool, but I think you’re cool.’”  
“Alya!”  
“‘Come have lunch with me anytime,’” Alya said in a sultry tone, “‘And I’ll show you who’s got a crush on you.’” She shot an over-the-top ‘come hither’ look at Marinette.   
This time, Marinette turned a little pink at the thought of saying that to Adrien, then burst out laughing.  
Behind them, the boys were discussing strategy.  
“So dude, just tell all the girls it was a dare, and they’ll get over it.”  
“But Nino, I really do want to find this girl. I just don’t know how.”  
“Okaaay…” Nino sounded dubious. “What do you know about her?”  
“That she goes to our school. That she knows me. She’s gotta be in one of our classes, because she once found a piece of paper I, um, left behind.”  
There was a beat of silence, then Nino asked surprised, “That’s it?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Adrien shrugged.  
“Well what the heck, dude. She could be a real dog! Who cares about this girl! You don’t even know anything about her!”  
“Okay, also I know she’s really smart and clever. She’s brave. She’s kind. Really kind. She likes to help people in trouble. Sometimes she doubts herself, but she’s really strong. And she’s funny.”  
Nino was staring at him as if Adrien had started speaking in tongues. Finally he said, “Dude, do you or do you not know her? Because dude, that sounds like you know her.”  
Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he sounded like an idiot. “I don’t know her. I just know of her.”  
“Well, smart and clever could be Sabrina, Marinette, or Chloe. Brave is definitely Alix. Rose has you covered on kind. What was the rest?”  
“Nino,” Adrien said, “this isn’t helping.”  
“Dude, didn’t you say she doubted herself? Mylene’s got that one wrapped up. Strong and funny has to be Alya.”  
Beginning to play along, Adrien prompted, “Helping people in trouble?”  
“Hmm… I’d have to give that one to Marinette too.”  
“Great,” Adrien harrumphed, “so according to you I should just date the entire class.”   
Nino started guffawing, and joked, “Dude, after this morning, you could totally do it too!” Adrien chuckled, for the first time taking a moment to appreciate the effect he had had on the girls. As they climbed the stairs into school Nino said, “Well, dude, I’ll keep my ears to the ground, and if I hear anything I’ll point you right.”  
As they walked down the hallway, Nino did actually turn Adrien’s description over in his mind. Walking behind Alya and Marinette, Nino considered. Marinette fit many of the characteristics Adrien had mentioned, but mostly she got a big fail on the brave thing. He considered her for a moment, then muttered, “Nah,” and moved on. Maybe Alix….  
Adrien was not considering any of the girls. The moment they re-entered the school, he could feel the female population studying him, watching him… hunting him. Adrien kept his eyes down and silently swore at Plagg. Maybe Alya’s idea wasn’t so bad, the thought. At least the girls might leave him alone. But he might scare away the one girl he wanted. Ladybug had said that one day she’d work up the courage to tell him, so maybe he just had to wait. He laughed to himself, that he’d described Ladybug as brave to Nino. Maybe as Ladybug she was, but as a normal girl apparently not so much. Still, he hated waiting.  
With Adrien continuing to avert his eyes and returning to his normal reserve, the second half of the school day was much calmer. He stuck closer to Nino, Alya, and Marinette than usual, using his friends as cover for the few girls like Chloe who hadn’t yet given up on the hopefulness he’d triggered that morning.  
After school was out, the four walked down the stairs to Adrien’s sedan waiting for him. “Do it!” Alya whispered to Marinette.  
Marinette fisted her hands, trying to strengthen her courage. She could say, “I like you,” or “I kinda like you,” or “Maybe your friend meant me?” with a teasing smile. She could just do it, just DO it. Her heart was racing, and she felt lightheaded and hot.  
“See you tomorrow, dude. Go read some books on flirting!” Nino joked.  
Adrien pulled open the door, calling, “‘Bye!” over his shoulder, when Marinette felt a huge pressure in her chest and burst out with, “Adrien!” He turned, surprised at her tone, and asked, “Yeah?”  
“I -” She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t. Her tongue felt thick, and her mind literally was blank. She couldn’t think of the words. “I -” Adrien looked at her, like a scientist looks at a bug. “Have a good day!” she finally said in a rush, and then turned her back on him and raced up the stairs.  
Adrien watched her leave, called after her, “Thanks, you too,” and then climbed into his car while shaking his head.  
Alya turned and dashed after Marinette. She found Marinette in a corner of the empty locker room, sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees, crying. “Hey, girl,” Alya said, squatting next to her and rubbing her back.  
Marinette looked at her, “I’m so pathetic. What’s wrong with me? I can’t do anything!”  
“Hey, girl, you *almost* did it! You came closer than you ever have before. That’s something!” Marinette dropped her head back to her knees, but at least she stopped crying. “And you didn’t even stutter when you said ‘have a good day’.”  
“I sounded like an idiot,” Marinette replied, voice muffled.  
“Yo, what’s up? Is Marinette okay?” Nino’s kind voice snapped the two girls out of their tete a tete.  
“Sure,” Alya said, standing up. “She just feels a little sick, right Marinette?”  
Marinette kept her face down, trying to wipe away her tears. She sniffled quietly. “Right.”  
“Oh, okay,” Nino said, uncertainly. He didn’t think she sounded particularly sick, but wasn’t willing to question it, in case this was something to do with girl stuff. “Well… Anyway, I’m just going now. Just wanted to say bye.”  
Alya bent over to grab Marinette’s book bag, “We’re going too. I’m gonna walk Marinette home.”   
“Okay, I’ll walk with you,” Nino cheerfully invited himself along.  
Marinette pushed herself to her feet, and muttered “Thanks,” to Alya as she took her book bag. Trying to sound normal, Marinette said, “Great, Nino,” and led the way out of the locker room.  
Nino chatted nonchalantly as they left the school, “That’s gotta be one of the funniest days at school ever, dude!”  
Alya joined in his laughter to cover for Marinette’s silence, “Oh, yeah!”  
“I can’t believe my boi doesn’t know how to flirt.”  
Alya, remembering the day, started laughing for real. “When he winked at me! Pfft!” Alya’s and Nino’s laughter turned into howls, and they paused on the sidewalk doubled over to laugh.  
Marinette kept walking, keeping her red eyes straight ahead. A large part of her was angry that they were making fun of Adrien like this, and a little part of her was jealous that *she* hadn’t gotten a wink from Adrien when it felt like everyone else had. She could hear Nino and Alya replaying incidents from school, “... And did you see Ivan’s face?”  
“... And when Chloe leaned over his desk?”  
They got to the corner where the Dupain-Cheng bakery was, and Marinette turned and interrupted them. “Well, I’m going in now. ‘Bye!” She was too eager to escape.  
“Oh, do you want me to come up?” Alya petered off, and it was clear to Marinette that she was hoping for a ‘no’.  
“I’m just gonna take a nap before dinner,” Marinette lied.  
“Okay,” Alya said. She darted an encouraging glance at Marinette, and then in the code of their friendship added, “Maybe tomorrow, right?”  
Marinette gave Alya the smile she knew she was hoping for. “Right,” she said, holding up both thumbs, “Maybe tomorrow for sure!” Then she walked into the bakery and closed the door behind her. Nino and Alya continued walking home, laughing, while Marinette climbed to her bedroom, collapsed on her chaise lounge, and indulged in a good cry.


	3. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting her self doubts, Marinette realizes that with baby steps, maybe she can find the courage to grow closer to Adrien as a friend. And then Cat Noir suggests the same thing for the two of them...

“Marinette?” Tikki’s gentle voice was almost enough to calm Marinette. She perched on the edge of the chaise lounge, watching after Marinette. “That was a hard day, wasn’t it?”  
Marinette sniffled, self-pity weighing her down. “Yes,” she said, morosely. Her head was still buried in her arms.  
“But I think you handled it well,” Tikki encouraged her.  
“No,” Marinette’s voice came, muffled, “I didn’t.” She raised her head, bright eyes glistening, “I didn’t. I acted like a fool. I couldn’t say anything! I never can.” She put her head back down on her arms and repeated in a defeated tone, “I never can.”  
“That’s not true!” Tikki argued. “You’re friends with Adrien. He sees you as a friend, because you *are* a friend! I know lots of times you get too shy around him, and lose your courage, but not every time! Remember when you played video games here? He knows you’re kind, and sweet, and dependable.”  
“Tikki,” Marinette turned her head, resting on it on her arms but looking at her kwami, “I *always” get too shy. I *always* lose my courage. He only thinks of me as a friend because I hang out with Alya and Nino, and they *are* his friends.”  
Tikki could hear the defeat in Marinette’s voice. “Don’t give up, Marinette!” she cried, “Don’t give up on love, or on Adrien, and don’t give up on yourself!”  
Marinette sighed, and closed her eyes. She said, “I think it’s time to give up on myself. I hate who I am when I’m around him. I act like an idiot, I can’t speak, I’m not brave. I’m everything that a Ladybug is supposed to NOT be. I hate it!” She pounded her frustration out on the pillow next to her.  
“But Marinette, running away from your feelings won’t make you a stronger person. A true Ladybug *faces* her fears, and even if it takes a while, she sticks it out and overcomes them! And you’re a true Ladybug, Marinette!”  
It was an indication of the depths of Marinette’s low spirits that Tikki’s words simply slid into oblivion. Marinette just sighed, and buried her face again. The room fell silent. Tikki watched Marinette, worry written on her face, but after a while she flew to a corner, giving her charge some space.  
Later that evening, while working on her homework, Marinette came the closest she ever had to pulling down her pictures of Adrien. Her inner voice hounded her over her stupidity and cowardice where Adrien was concerned, until finally Marinette jumped up from her chair and faced her wall of photos. Maybe if she just walked away from him, if she just shut her feelings into a box, she could simply start acting like a normal person again. She began to grasp the corner of her favorite photo - the one of Adrien, walking, head down, pensive - but instead she gently ran her fingers over it, like a caress.  
Memories of lunch, just downstairs, played out in her mind. He had been so cute and sincere when he admitted that he didn’t know how to flirt. Her heart did a somersault again, just thinking about it. Marinette stared at another of her favorites, Adrien smiling fully into the camera. She remembered one time, when Alya had invited Marinette and herself to go to the movies with the two boys, and Adrien had smiled at her like that when they shared some popcorn.  
The problem was with her, Marinette accepted, not with him. It was like Tikki had said. Marinette glanced over at Tikki, napping in the little bed Marinette had made for her. The cowardice came from within herself, just like the bravery came from within herself. Just somehow, when it was someone else’s life on the line, it was easier to be brave.  
When Volpina had dangled the illusion of Adrien from the top of the Eiffel Tower, Marinette had almost not been brave. So maybe, the closer it is to your heart, the harder it is to be brave? “Because there’s too much to lose…” she murmured quietly to herself.  
Wrapping her arms around her middle, Marinette studied the wall of Adrien’s photos for a few minutes more. With a deep sigh, she turned back to complete her homework.

<> <> <> <> <>

By the next day, most of the girls had let go of the hopes that Adrien had unwittingly sowed. There were enough holdouts, however, that Adrien still stuck close to Nino, Alya, and Marinette. After her night of soul-searching, it was bittersweet for Marinette to spend such an uncommon amount of time around him. Despite her conflicted emotions, his every look, comment, and laugh cemented him more firmly into her heart. Yet, her inability to speak fluently or act normally when around him merely taunted her. Sooner or later she’d have to confront her personal failings.  
As the four were headed to a private corner in the lunchroom, Adrien laughed about the gourmet sandwich that his cook had been determined to concoct for him. Marinette, forgetting the person speaking and thinking only of turkey breast, avocado, and brie, exclaimed, “My parents make a wheat bread that would be perfect for that sandwich!” As Adrien agreeably smiled, and Alya punched her lightly in the arm, Marinette suddenly realized that maybe a friendship wasn’t impossible. Talking about sandwiches and bread, that had been easy. Simple. Maybe, if she began with little steps, she could teach herself to act like a normal person around him. One little step - managing one whole conversation with him without stuttering… This could be doable, where one giant leap of declaring undying love was not.  
With this epiphany, Marinette intentionally slipped into the seat next to Adrien’s before Nino or Alya could take it. As usual, it was hard not to become caught up in Adrien’s beautiful profile, golden hair, and emerald eyes. But Marinette sternly reminded herself that a ‘normal’ person would not stare wordlessly; she forced herself to jump into the conversation.  
“How - How’s your day going, Adrien?” Marinette asked, as if she hadn’t been sitting behind him and watching his every movement for the last four hours.  
Adrien chuckled at his own expense as he replied, “Better than yesterday.”  
‘Think, Marinette, think!’ Marinette’s inner voice half-encouraged, half-scolded her to come up with something more to say.  
Nino beat her to it, “Yeah, but dude, not as entertaining!”  
“For you, maybe,” Adrien pointed out, smiling.  
“I was thinking,” Nino added, “that except for the part about helping people, Alix could be the girl.”  
“What’s the ‘part about helping people’?” Alya asked, curiosity instantly piqued.  
Before Adrien could open his mouth, Nino answered, “He has a list of this girl’s characteristics, like she’s smart, and she helps people.”  
“Well, Chloe’s out!” Alya quipped.  
The four laughed, although Marinette joined in only half-heartedly. While her friends joked, she worked on sneaking a cookie unseen into her purse.  
Adrien was pulling pieces of cheese out of his baguette, while saying carelessly, “And kind, and funny.”  
Nino glanced at Alya, “I said you fit the funny one. Strong and funny,” he complimented.  
Alya smiled at Nino, gratified by his comment, then summarized, “Smart, helps people, kind, and funny?”  
“And strong,” Nino said around a mouthful of apple.  
Marinette watched Adrien push all of his cheese to the side of his napkin, and wipe the mustard off of it. “Right,” he said.  
Across the table, Alya cleared her throat, and Marinette glanced at her. She raised her eyebrows meaningfully, then repeated for Marinette’s benefit, “Smart, helps people, kind, funny, and strong. Huh. Who could *that* be?” Marinette’s cheeks pinked, and she looked down at her lunch.  
‘Say something… say something!’ she urged herself. She took a deep breath, and opened her mouth, hoping words would come. When they did, her voice was unnaturally high, “Um, who told you again about this girl?” Maybe if it was someone she knew, she would have enough confidence to speak up.  
“Uh,” Adrien avoided her eyes, “just someone I know. From work,” he added.  
“Dude, what girl in our class hangs out with the modeling crowd?” Nino asked, honestly perplexed.  
Alya was biting her cheek, thinking. “It could only be Chloe,” she finally admitted.  
“Dude, there is no way it is Chloe.”  
“I know…” Alya agreed. She turned to Adrien, “Does he know her because she’s into modeling too, or does he know her from something else?”  
Adrien’s neck felt hot under his collar, which suddenly fit too snugly. This lie was taking on a life of its own, and he saw no way to stop it. “I, uh, I don’t know.” Then he added, “I think from something else.”  
“Can’t you ask him?” Nino asked.  
“Uh, I don’t see them very much,” Adrien replied, then said, “Look, let’s not talk about this any more. I’ll ask them next time I see them.”  
An awkward lull followed, while everyone thought about what they weren’t going to talk about. Marinette picked at her sandwich while reviewing her friends and acquaintances who might also be involved in Adrien’s modeling career, and quickly knew that this mystery girl was not her. At the other end of the table, Alya sat puzzling how to point Adrien in Marinette’s direction, without being too obvious. Taking a sip of soda, Alya studied Marinette through hooded eyes. She had no confidence that Marinette was this unknown girl that Adrien’s coworker had mentioned, but with the description that Adrien had offered, Marinette might just as well be. If Alya could only come up with a way to get Adrien to notice Marinette, Alya figured the rest would take care of itself. Nino, busy shoving chips into his mouth, was wondering if Alix or Juleka were involved in modeling. Adrien simply kept his head down, pretending intense interest in his lunch while wishing he had never confided in his friends. Maybe the best plan was simply to push Ladybug for more information about herself, and alone he could piece together her true identity.  
While thinking this, Adrien folded his napkin up around his cheese.  
From his right came Marinette’s soft voice, very curious, “What are you doing with that cheese?”  
“Oh,” Adrien felt hot again, caught red-handed, “I like to have it later for snacks.” He felt Plagg squirming in his breast pocket.

<> <> <> <> <>

When Adrien turned on the television in the early evening, he was both excited and relieved to see that an akuma attack had just started. A man in a stylized business suit, with pearl cuff links and and a diamond tie tack, was pulling pink slips off of a pad of paper and throwing them at people like shurikens. As the pink slips of paper hit the bystanders, the victims instantly fell to their knees and started sobbing.  
Adrien noted the location of the attack and called, “Plagg, Claws Out!” Plagg, caught in the act of stuffing one last slice of camembert into his mouth, was pulled tail first from his perch by the invisible force.  
“Nooo!” he yelled, juggling his cheese before it fell back onto the plate.  
Plagg swirled into Adrien’s ring, and Adrien felt power race through his limbs. In an instant he could feel the supple leather suit encase his body. He rubbed his cat ears into place, then reached out to rake the air in front of him, enjoying the stretch of his claws.  
Turning to his wall of windows, Cat Noir pushed one open and hopped onto its ledge, then vaulted out. Within minutes he was at the Centre Georges Pompidou, with its colorful pipes and stairways. Immediately he started jumping before people to bat away pink notes before they hit their targets.  
“You are outsourced!” the suited fiend yelled, “And you are redundant!” He flipped another pink note at a woman, “You are fired!” Then he turned and said, “And you are no longer needed!”  
“It looks like you’re the one who’s no longer needed,” Cat Noir called, blocking more shuriken-like notes.  
“I am Boss Man, and you will bow to me or you too will be made redundant.” He prepared a pink note to fling at Cat Noir.  
Out of the sky, Ladybug suddenly jumped in front of Cat Noir, swinging her yoyo and knocking the pink slips out of the air. “Before you make him redundant, first you gotta stop me!”  
Laughing like a maniac, Boss Man replied, “Fine, you’re *both* fired!” and he quickly flipped multiple pink notes at the two. They each bounded away, protecting themselves with their spinning yoyo and baton.  
Ladybug and Cat Noir met behind two of the large, white ventilation pipes, “Am I glad to see you, MiLady,” Cat Noir greeted her.  
Ladybug flashed him a quick smile, then peeked around the enormous pipe, “Thanks, Chat, but you were handling it fine on your own,” she replied.  
“No,” Cat Noir corrected, “I really meant, I’m glad to see you.”  
“What?” Ladybug pulled her head back to stare at Cat Noir, surprised.  
Cat Noir blinked at her twice, smiled, then ignored her gaze to peek around the other side of the white pipes. “The akuma’s gotta be in his pad of papers,” he said.  
“Uh, right,” Ladybug replied, pulling her attention back to the task at hand.  
Cat Noir then broke her focus again by casually stating, “Let’s get this guy quickly; I have a lot of physics homework tonight.”  
“What?” Ladybug pulled her head back again, to stare at Cat Noir.  
“Lots of physics homework,” he repeated nonchalantly, “so let’s do this.”  
“Uh, yeah…” Ladybug was still staring, Cat Noir’s unusual behavior knocking her off her game.  
“So, what’s your plan?” Cat Noir turned closer to her. Ladybug looked around the courtyard in front of the building. In the time it had taken them to discuss physics homework, four more Parisians were left crumpled and sobbing.  
“Um,” for want of any clear solution, Ladybug threw her yoyo into the air and cried, “Lucky Charm!” In a burst of red and pink light, a red and black eraser dropped from the sky. “An eraser?” Ladybug asked, and stepping to the side of the pipes, surveyed her possibilities. With an idea in mind, she turned to Cat Noir and said, “Get ready to stop him as soon as I knock the paper out of his hand.”  
Immediately, Cat Noir called, “Cataclysm!” and felt power rush though his right arm.  
Ladybug wound up to pitch the eraser, while Cat Noir jumped from the other side of the pipes, rushed across the square, and vaulted onto the building girded with external struts. Ladybug threw the eraser, aiming it to ricochet off of a tall white tower, the side of the enclosed stairway, and to fly directly at the pad of pink papers held by Boss Man. As the pad was knocked out of his hand, the akumatized victim yelled, “No!” He dove for the pad, just as Ladybug dove for it, and Cat Noir raked his hand along part of the frame of the building. The plastic stairway cover fell off, bounced once, and landed like a cage right on top of Boss Man just as he was about to reach his pink note pad. A second later, Ladybug grabbed the pad of paper, ripped it in half, and a velvety black butterfly appeared.  
It flew off, but Ladybug twirled her yoyo, “Time to de-evilize!” she cried, and flung her yoyo after the dark butterfly. The yoyo snapped shut around it, and Ladybug yanked the yoyo back to her. Using one finger to open the disk, a little white butterfly perched for a moment, then flittered away into the greying sky. “Bye bye, little butterfly,” Ladybug said. Then she threw the eraser into the air and shouted, “Miraculous Ladybug!” A twirl of pink and red swept through the city, returning citizens to normal, repairing the Georges Pompidou building, and freeing the victim from Hawkmoth’s control.  
“Wha- What did I do?” the gentle man moaned, horrified.  
Cat Noir leaped down beside Ladybug, and with perfect timing they both punched fists, “Pound it!”  
Ladybug turned to comfort the man, still on his knees, when a woman about his age ran up and embraced him, crying, “Pierre, are you alright? I thought I’d lost you! What were you thinking? You can find a new job, we can do this together - everything will be fine! Just don’t leave me again!”  
Cat Noir put his hand on Ladybug’s shoulder, and spoke quietly, “C’mon, let’s let them be alone.” He extended his baton, “Follow me!”  
The battle had gone so quickly, that Ladybug still had four of the five spots left on her earrings. Giving into her curiosity, she followed Cat Noir to a nearby rooftop.  
He was waiting for her, and as soon as she lighted down he said, “I think we can figure out what happened to that poor guy. Now, MiLady, how are you? Last time I saw you, you were pretty upset.”  
“Oh!” Ladybug was surprised and touched that Cat Noir was still concerned about her. “I - I’m fine!”  
“Have you said anything to that Adrien person?” Cat Noir pressed.  
“Nooo…” Ladybug answered. Thinking about the last few days, she frowned a little.  
“Listen, I’m not saying I want you to flirt with him,” Cat Noir looked away and pretended to frown, “But you were so upset about him, I think you really ought to say something to him. For your own happiness.”  
Another of Ladybug’s spots disappeared, and one of Cat Noir’s paw pads.  
“That’s, uh, that’s really nice of you, Cat Noir.”  
“Yeah, well…” Cat Noir winked at her, and said, “I’m hoping he’ll reject you.”  
Ladybug smirked at him, and joked back sarcastically, “Thanks.”  
“But seriously,” Cat Noir continued, “I’ve been thinking about it. Not only do I think you ought to say something to that Adrien Agreste, I think *we* should become more like friends too. I mean, not just partners.”  
“I don’t know…” Ladybug was taken aback, and hesitated.  
“You and I, we don’t really have anyone to discuss things with, except our kwamis,” Cat Noir spoke over her doubts. “And I think we can lean on each other more than we do, right? No one else understands the double lives we lead, or how difficult it is. So, maybe we could share more about ourselves without disclosing our true identities. For example,” Cat Noir was rushing now, as another of his paw pads disappeared, “Is your hair really black as midnight when you’re not Ladybug?”  
“Cat Noir, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Only two spots remained on her earrings, and Ladybug turned to go.  
Cat Noir rested a hand on her arm, and tried to hide the desperation in his voice, “Okay, okay, how about something that no one would ever know about anyway! How about your kwami?”  
“Tikki?” Ladybug asked.  
“Yeah, we could talk about them. That wouldn’t matter too much, right?”  
“Cat Noir,” Ladybug pointed to his ring, “We have to go now!” She shrugged off his hand, still resting on her arm, and threw out her yoyo. As she swung away, Cat Noir’s last, anxious look ate at her, so shouting over her shoulder, loudly enough to make sure he heard, Ladybug yelled back to Cat Noir, “I’ll think about it!”  
Not wanting to get stuck on a rooftop again, Cat Noir leaped down into an alleyway and within seconds felt himself transform. He punched his fist into his palm, frustrated.  
Plagg zipped around him, and mocked, “Aw, is the wittle lovebird sad because his Ladybug flew away?”  
“Shut up, Plagg,” Adrien muttered, in no mood to be teased. He fished some stinky cheese out of his pocket, and sullenly offered it to Plagg, “Here.”  
“Mmmm…” Plagg munched on it contentedly. “Thanks!” he said happily around a full mouth.  
Adrien walked home.


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe she *can* become friends with Adrien... and then more. And maybe she *can* become friends with Cat Noir, as well. Maybe friendship can make everything easier...

Part 4 “Friends” 

‘I think you really ought to say something to him, for your own happiness.’ Cat Noir’s words wouldn’t quit repeating in her mind. As she moved automatically through the motions of preparing for bed, Marinette wondered why they unsettled her. Coming from Cat Noir, it felt… odd.

“... Marinette!”

Marinette paused in pulling her nightgown over her head. “I’m sorry, what Tikki?”

Tikki hovered before Marinette’s face, studying her. “I’ve been calling your name, but you didn’t answer. Are you alright?”

Marinette tossed her kwami a quick smile, “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I was just thinking about something.” Tikki stared at her. “About Cat Noir,” she shrugged. She padded into her bathroom, and Tikki flew after her. Cat Noir’s voice echoed in her head, ‘I really think you ought to say something…’

“What happened?” her kwami prodded.

Shaking her head, trying to dispel the unsettled feeling, Marinette explained, “After the battle, when we were talking…” She turned clear eyes to Tikki, “He told me to tell Adrien about my crush.”

A sweet grin erupted on Tikki’s face. “Will you do it? Alya says so, and now Cat Noir too,” Tikki chirped.

“Tikki,” Marinette ignored the question, “It feels weird that he would say that to me. But I can’t figure out why.”

“Maybe he just wants you to be happy, Marinette.”

“But he’s always flirting with me. If I said something to Adrien…” Her voice petered off, uncertain how she wanted to end her sentence.

“If he loves you, he wants what will make you happy,” Tikki answered reasonably.

The effect of these words was instantaneous. Marinette dropped her toothbrush, and stared at Tikki. After a moment, she choked out, “Don’t be ridiculous, Tikki.”

“What do you mean, Marinette?” Tikki asked, bewildered.

“Cat Noir and I are only friends.” She gripped the fluted edge of her sink.

Tikki giggled, “You can love a friend, Marinette!” She flew a loop de loop, just for fun, in the air in front of Marinette. Then she landed on the faucet, looking up at Marinette earnestly. “I don’t know if he only loves you as a friend, or if his flirting means more. He’s very nice. But I do know that, we only want the best for people we truly love. That’s the nature of love!” Tikki stated with cheerful definitiveness.

Marinette gazed at Tikki as her mind clicked away. Cat Noir love her? Surely he trusted her. They had to trust each other, with the work they did. The number of times he literally placed himself between her and danger, clearly they had a connection unlike anything… Marinette’s thoughts petered off, then started again with a jerk, Flirting like he did, does a person do that with friends? Love her? Marinette frowned at her reflection. If she said something to Adrien, and something actually happened between Adrien and her, what would happen to her connection with Cat Noir? Couldn’t he see that… 

And suddenly the puzzles pieces fell into place, and Marinette buried her red face in her hands.

“Marinette…?”

“Tikki,” Marinette responded, her voice low, “I just realized why it felt odd.”

“Why?” Tikki prompted.

Moving her hands to cool her hot cheeks, Marinette said slowly, “I think I don’t want him to want me to find someone else. I think - God, I sound like a jerk!” She broke off.

“What, Marinette?”

“I guess I just like him flirting with me. I guess… I guess I feel so safe with him… Like how I never get awkward around him, I can just tease him… I can’t do that with Adrien.” She looked at Tikki, with guilt in her eyes, “I guess I just feel like Cat Noir is mine, and I didn’t like that he was trying to give me away.”

Tikki mulled over Marinette’s words for a minute, then said, “You’re such good partners, it’s not your fault that you feel this way.”

“Yes,” Marinette accepted, “but it’s not fair to Cat Noir. I mean, I don’t like him like that. I like Adrien. Really, I haven’t treated him fairly at all.” She stared unseeing, and repeated to herself, ‘I like Adrien.’ 

When Tikki agreed, “You have taken him for granted,” Marinette grunted and sank down to the edge of the bathtub, her chin propped on her fisted hand. 

“He flirts, it’s true, but today he also said he wants to be friends.” She pursed her lips, and thought to herself, ‘Maybe he’s given up on me?’ “If I got a boyfriend, don’t you think it would be weird to flirt with Cat Noir?” Tikki studied her from the edge of the sink, keeping her counsel. “But if we were friends…” If they were friends, could she still keep him all to herself? Was Cat Noir looking to cement the bond between them in a more practical way? Marinette cocked her head, remembering how she had spoken about Adrien after the Volpina battle. Maybe Cat Noir really didn’t want to give her up. Maybe he really did love her… like Tikki described… in a nicer way than just a silly crush.

A weight lifted from Marinette’s chest, and looking across at Tikki, still quietly watching her, Marinette smiled. “He’s right,” she announced, then rose to fetch her toothbrush from the sink. Rinsing it off, she nodded her head, “I’m gonna do it. We can just talk about stuff that won’t give away our identities, right?” She looked to Tikki for confirmation. “We can be friends, like real friends. He’s the only one who could really understand anyway, just like he said.”

When Marinette turned the water on, Tikki took off from the faucet. She hovered at Marinette’s shoulder, “What did he say?”

With her mouth full of foamy toothpaste, Marinette met Tikki’s eyes in the mirror. “He said that no one else would understand the double life we lead.” Marinette finished brushing her teeth, then rinsed her mouth out. Drying her face, she murmured, “And he’s right. Although, imagine what he would think if he met the real me?” She snorted, and shaking her head, asked, “You want a cookie before we go to bed?”

<> <> <> <> <>

Sitting behind Adrien, Marinette could tell that he had not given up on his search. It seemed like every time a girl from the class walked by, he looked up hopefully, expectantly. Marinette sighed. At least she was getting better about talking to him. Earlier in the locker room she had actually sounded like a normal person when she’d said, “Good morning, Adrien.” The smile he had shot her had warmed her whole being, but it also rendered her silent again. ‘Baby steps,’ she had thought.

Nathanael walked into class, juggling his tablet, two notebooks, and a couple of books. Chloe sailed in behind him, just as Nathanael lost his battle and dropped one of the books on the toe of her shoe. 

“You clod!” Chloe exclaimed. “Do you *know* how expensive these shoes are? Get out of my way!” and she kicked his book across the floor.

Marinette’s blood boiled. There were some people she particularly could not stand seeing Chloe abuse, and kind Nathanael was one of them. Half rising from her seat, she planted both her hands squarely on the desk in front of her and said in a carrying voice, “Gee, Chloe, kicking a book with your expensive shoes? Seems to me you care more about making people feel bad than about your stupid shoes. What does that say about you, do you think?” She glared at Chloe.

Chloe glared right back, while Nathanael scrambled to pick up his book. Ducking past Chloe to climb the stairs, he mumbled, “Thanks, Marinette,” with an adoring look.

“Hmph!” Chloe stuck her nose in the air, and continued to her desk. Adrien turned in his seat to shoot an approving glance at Marinette. She was still watching Chloe, but when she caught a glimpse of Adrien’s smile, she sank back down in her seat and blushed. Adrien watched her for one second longer than normal, a funny look crossing his face, and then he turned back to the front.

A few hours later, when the lunch bell rang, the students were quick to scurry from their seats.

Nino turned to Alya, “Can we eat quickly before heading out? Dude, I am starving here!”

Alya was checking the screen on her phone and said, “Just grab something and eat it on the way. We don’t have much time.”

“What are you doing?” Marinette asked.

“Oh, I found a few of the people who were at Beaubourg the other day, with the Boss Man. They agreed to be interviewed for the Ladyblog.”

“And I’m the cameraman!” Nino boasted enthusiastically.

“Oh…” Marinette replied, thinking that maybe she’d eat at home if Alya and Nino were going to be missing.

“Adrikins!” Chloe’s honeyed voice interrupted the friends. “Let’s have lunch together today, hmm?” She smiled confidently.

From Marinette’s left came Alya’s voice, muttering, “There’s one who still hasn’t given up hope!” 

“Oh, uh…” Adrien sounded a little nervous, then replied, “Sorry Chloe, but I’m already eating lunch with Marinette.”

Marinette stared at Adrien, surprised, while Chloe dropped her honeyed tone and said, “Oh,” shooting a nasty look at Marinette. “Well, don’t choke on your food, Marinette,” she said, then turned and beckoned to Sabrina. “C’mon, we’re going to lunch.”

“I can?” Sabrina asked eagerly. She quickly gathered her tablet and books and raced after Chloe.

Once they were out of the classroom, Adrien turned again to Marinette and said, “I hope that’s okay. I just didn’t want - I mean, after the other day Chloe still - I mean…”

“It’s okay,” Marinette said, trying to hide her exploding happiness.

“If you have other plans, that’s totally cool, I can do something else,” Adrien continued.

“No,” Marinette forced herself to slow down so that she did not stutter, “It will be fun to have lunch together.” Alya had positioned herself behind Adrien, and was holding both thumbs up for Marinette to see. Nino watched her, confused.

All four gathered their books and moved to the locker room. “Awe-some!” Alya sing-songed in Marinette’s ear. “You’ve got this, girl!”

“What am I going to talk about?” Marinette whispered back, beginning to panic.

“I don’t know! The weather! Being homeschooled! Anything!” Alya was too excited for Marinette to give it much thought. “Nino and I are outta here!” She grinned, then grabbed Nino’s arm and said, “Let’s go!”

Marinette pulled her lunch bag out of her locker then looked up to find Adrien next to her, waiting. “Oh!” she cried, and almost dropped the food. Her heart swooped down to her stomach.

“Sorry,” Adrien smiled, “didn’t mean to scare you. Shall we?”

Marinette merely nodded, then fell in next to Adrien. He led the way to a table in the far corner. “Is this okay?” he asked, before setting down his black lunch sac.

“Uh, yes, it’s fine!” Marinette’s voice sounded squeaky to her ears.

Once they sat, and were pulling out their food, Adrien again apologized. “I didn’t mean to railroad you into lunch,” he said.

“No, I’m glad,” Marinette replied.

“I know it’s my own fault, but I’m just tired of fending off girls,” he added, and Marinette’s stomach dropped. Any hopes she might have had to attempt to flirt with him were now out the window. 

Instead, Marinette tried commiserating with him, “I’m sure…”

There was an awkward silence, then both began talking at once.

“So what was homeschooling like?”

“Are you doing the Mecha Strike III challenge again?”

Both stopped, colored a little, then Adrien motioned with his hand and said, “Sorry, you first.”

“No, no,” Marinette waved him off, knowing she had just said something to fill the silence, “You go first.”

It didn’t take long for the two gamers to warm up to their conversation, and within five minutes Marinette forgot to be nervous. They shared favorite games, secret moves, and tactics. From talking about the music in the games, the two moved on to their common love of Jagged Stone’s music.

“So you’re saying you actually designed those Eiffel Tower glasses he wears?” Adrien asked, impressed.

“Mmhm,” Marinette smiled, popping a blueberry into her mouth.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Adrien said.

“Alya knows,” Marinette shrugged, then added, “I just didn’t want to show off or anything. Anyway, that’s why he asked me to design his CD cover.”

“I wondered…!” Adrien leaned back in his chair, watching her. “That’s really cool, Marinette.”

“Uh, thanks,” she said, and blushed.

“What other secret things about you do I not know?” he joked. 

Instantly, two competing thoughts exploded in her mind: ‘I’m Ladybug,’ and ‘I like you.’ ‘No, no, no,’ she thought, ‘I cannot tell him that!’ Another voice inside argued, ‘Yes, it’s the perfect time!’ Just like over lunch at her house, her mixed up thoughts battled, paralyzing her. ‘Don’t tell anyone!’ and, ‘Tell him!’ Marinette opened her mouth, but coherent thought was drowning in the whirlpool of her mind. No sound came out.

Adrien stared at her, concerned. She looked almost sick, or like she was choking on something. “Marinette, are you okay?” he asked.

She snapped her mouth shut, and nodded her head, then finally said, “Uh huh.”

At that moment, the warning bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and Adrien started collecting up his garbage. He pushed his pile of cheese to the side while teasing, “Good, although for a second there I thought you were actually going to tell me your secrets!”

“Nope!” Marinette’s voice came out quick and squeaky, “No secrets here. None.”

Adrien glanced at her curiously and said, “Okaaay…” while Marinette gave him a thin smile. She ducked her head and gathered up her lunch stuff as well.

Walking together back to the locker room, Adrien briefly touched Marinette’s shoulder and said, “Thanks again for having lunch with me, Marinette.”

Marinette had been forcing herself to breath deeply and slowly, so it was with a mostly calm voice that she could agree, “It was nice, thanks.”

The two separated, going to their own lockers. With his back to the room, Adrien carefully slid the napkin full of cheese onto the top shelf of his locker. Plagg zipped out of Adrien’s pocket to land next to his treat. He grabbed one of the gooey slices, but before shoving it into his mouth, Plagg said, “Marinette's nice. Maybe she’s the one?”

“Marinette?” Adrien asked, then said, “Nah. Most of the time she barely even talks to me. Anyway, she’s just a friend.”

With his peculiar flash of insight, Plagg stated, “But you like her.” He popped the cheese into his mouth.

Adrien was silent for a moment, pulling his books out of his locker, then admitted, “Yeah, she is cute. …But for Ladybug,” he grinned at Plagg.

Plagg stretched out on the locker’s shelf, surrounded by his cheese. “Yeah, yeah, always Ladybug,” he mocked. “I’m taking a nap. Don’t slam the door.”

Adrien carefully shut the locker door, then cheerfully turned to class.

<> <> <> <> <>

The wind whistled in Ladybug’s ears as she flew through the streets of Paris. The freedom she felt was exhilarating, with the thick night providing privacy and the quiet streets allowing her to swing recklessly. A handful of times she had done this - transformed for no reason but to feel the graceful power of her body and the simple excitement of careening through the air.

Ladybug came to rest at the Trocadero, one of her favorite spots in Paris. She could look across its sweeping expanse to the Eiffel Tower in the distance, lit up for the tourists. Sometimes it felt disjointed to linger in those same places she visited as Marinette, like it was a reminder of how differently she behaved as Ladybug and as Marinette. Tonight was one of those nights. Her thoughts were fraught with that lingering dissatisfaction with herself whenever Adrien was involved, like today at lunch.

Alya had called after school, and they had chatted at length about the lunchtime conversation. “Girl, I can’t believe you passed up such a perfect opening!” Alya had laughed, and she had no idea how her words had fed Marinette’s own self-doubt. They began the same vicious circle she had been caught in the other evening, suffocating and depressing, and had triggered this nighttime foray as Ladybug.

Ladybug stood looking out over the Eiffel Tower, and twirled her yoyo fast enough to create a bright red circle that glowed softly in the darkness. She practiced doing figure eights and cyclone swirls, then twirled it hard enough to see if she could helicopter herself off of the ground.

Concentrating so hard on her antics, and giggling softly to herself, Ladybug did not notice Cat Noir approaching. With a series of vaults and jumps, he leaped up the sloping paths of the Trocadero to land next to Ladybug.

“Bugaboo!” he greeted happily.

“Aagh!” Ladybug was so startled that she lost control of her yoyo. It dropped down like a stone, right onto Cat Noir’s head. “Oh, I’m sorry!” she exclaimed at his cry, but at his pout, she started to giggle again. “Well, maybe you shouldn’t creep up on me like that, Cat Noir!” she teased.

Cat Noir was rubbing the top of his head, and joked back, “Creep up on you?! I was plain to see all the way across from the Eiffel Tower!” The two laughed at each other, then Cat Noir asked, “What are you doing here, LB?”

“I might ask the same, Cat.”

“I’m just out for a midnight prowl,” he replied, bending his fingers into claws, “It’s what cats do. What’s your excuse?”

“I’m just out for a nighttime flight. It’s what - well, I don’t know if ladybugs do that. I’ll have to check the Ladyblog!” she smiled.

“Do you come out often for midnight flights, MiLady?” Cat Noir saw possibilities opening for him.

“Not usually. Not unless -” Ladybug stopped herself. Admitting to Cat Noir any of her personal failings as Marinette held no appeal. Quickly she changed tack, “I thought about what you said before.”

Immediately Cat Noir’s ears flicked, and he had to school himself not to sound too eager. “Oh, really, MiLady?”

“Yeah. I - I like the idea of being friends,” she admitted, “But the normal rules should still apply. Nothing that could disclose our identities.”

“Right. Okay.” Cat Noir was willing to accept even a small something rather than nothing.

“So we could talk about our kwamis. That makes sense!” Ladybug smiled brightly.

The two walked together to sit on the ledge of the short wall overlooking the Seine and the Eiffel Tower, a steep drop of many meters at their feet. Ladybug thought about how, as Marinette, she would never sit in such a precarious, dangerous position, but as Ladybug she felt almost fearless.

Small explosions were igniting in Cat Noir’s stomach. He couldn't believe that he had actually talked Ladybug into this, into a real conversation about themselves. He forced himself to sound casual as he said, “Your kwami’s name is Tikki, right?”

“Yup. Yours?”

“Plagg. He’s a little black cat-like thing. Very sarcastic.”

“Really? Tikki is very sweet! I don’t know how I could do this superhero thing without her!”

The two sat side by side, the sparkling lights of late night Paris reflected in the river below them. For a leisurely half hour they shared funny stories about their kwamis, and their reactions when they’d first received their miraculouses.

Ladybug was laughing gaily, “A whole toilet roll?”

“No, *two* whole toilet rolls!” Cat Noir smiled at the memory. Nathalie had walked in while he was trying to pull the toilet streamers down, and she had gasped like something terrible had happened. Adrien had told her that he was practicing for when his father let him have a party, and, faced with so much emotion, Nathalie had turned without a word and left.

Ladybug jumped up, vibrating with excitement. “I’m going to make something for Plagg!” she declared.

Cat Noir held out his hand for Ladybug to give him a boost up. “Well, don’t bother with anything except cheese! That’s all he eats. Stinky cheese.”

“Really?” Ladybug asked, and a quiet memory nudged a corner of her brain, but she couldn’t quite grasp it before it dissolved. “Tikki eats cookies.”

“Lucky you!” Cat Noir grinned, “I always smell like stinky camembert.”

“But I always have crumbs in my pockets.” The two shared a smile. “Okay, I’m gonna go,” Ladybug was already designing in her mind the little kwami bed she was going to make for Plagg, similar to the one she had made for Tikki. Plagg’s would be black velveteen, with neon green piping. Although it was late, she wanted to get home to sketch out her idea.

“Wait,” Cat Noir stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. “Are we gonna meet again, like this?” he asked. “No akumas, just for fun?”

“Sure,” Ladybug agreed, and quickly calculated how long it would take her to craft the bed. “Let’s meet in three days.”

“Okay. Here.” Cat Noir glanced at the clock on his baton’s screen. “At midnight?”

“Perfect!” Ladybug beamed at him, “Good night, Cat Noir!” She pulled out her yoyo.

With a sweeping bow, Cat Noir replied, “Good night, MiLady!” Standing upright again, Cat Noir watched his Bugaboo fly off into the darkness. His smile only hinted at the deep happiness that suffused him.

<> <> <> <> <>

The weekend came, and for Adrien it was filled with photoshoots and a PR event for his father’s fashion house. During the photoshoots, he simply thought about his late night conversation with Ladybug to bring a glow to his smile and a dreamy quality to his eyes. The cameraman smiled widely, exceedingly pleased. “Eccellente! Eccellente!” he kept muttering.

At the PR event, Adrien stood next to his father and smiled calmly, while his father controlled the room. No one watching Adrien could have guessed at his thoughts or emotions. Adrien had perfected this skill, of posing like a two dimensional poster, over the last two years, and he found himself drawing upon it with increasing frequency whenever he was in the presence of his father. Behind the blankness of his eyes, Adrien was replaying the last crazy week of school, Nino’s jokes, and his lunch with Marinette.

He didn’t know what he would do without Nino. From the moment Nino had embraced their friendship, he had become a source of support and optimism for Adrien’s otherwise humorless life. Nino’s genuine kindness and unaffected lightheartedness was a tonic to the cold, demanding schedule that Adrien’s father forced on him. Nino opened a door that Adrien could peek through, glimpsing another, happier way of approaching life. Shifting his feet, Adrien glanced at his father to his right and automatically checked the neutral quality of his smile. Four more years, five tops, and he would be free to strike out on his own. And then maybe he could create a life for himself similar to Nino’s.

And he would have Nino over all the time, Adrien smiled inwardly. And Alya too, of course. His neutral smile grew infinitesimally, despite his discipline. ‘And Marinette,’ he thought.

His thoughts turned again to the previous week. Marinette. Plagg has guessed correctly. Adrien knew his feelings towards her were complicated. It was true that, but for Ladybug, he might very well be interested in Marinette, although… Adrien remembered how quickly she’d refused Alya’s suggestion that she act like his pretend girlfriend, and he kept himself from frowning. Still, he thought she would be happy to be his friend. The only two times he had ever spent alone in her presence were when they had practiced for the Mecha Strike III challenge, and their lunch together on Friday, and both times it seemed like they hit it off. Adrien stared with empty eyes across the heads of the crowd, his thoughts a million miles away. And it was true that, spending time with Marinette, he was getting to see aspects of her that she didn’t showcase. But this was nothing compared to how he was learning to depend on her. His fake smile curved up at the edges as her cheerful voice repeated in his mind, greeting him in the locker room the other day. ‘She’s like Nino.’ Nino brought uncomplicated lightheartedness into his life, and Marinette brought unaffected niceness. Her steadiness, her unflagging kindness and sweetness, were so opposite to the silent criticism of his father. In fact, something about her reminded him of his mother. Thinking back over his first day at school, and that stupid chewing gum incident, to Friday, when he automatically turned to Marinette to avoid lunch with Chloe… Over the past months, Adrien had learned to depend upon her to fill the void of niceness in his life. Adrien stood motionless on stage, but he could feel the power emanating from his father next to him. Cold power. Adrien’s eyes almost slid to his father’s form, but he disciplined them to stay focused on a chandelier towards the back of the hall. His cold, controlling father was a lost cause at this point. And even Nathalie… As Marinette became a fixture in his life, her character threw into bas-relief the cool reserve of Nathalie as well. Adrien knew that Nathalie cared for him; clearly she had championed him to Gabriel on multiple occasions for Adrien to have won the small freedoms he had. But Marinette’s behavior reminded him of what real warmth and kindness was, of what Adrien had had from his mother, and was lacking now. With his face like a beautiful plastic doll, Adrien stood next to his overbearing father and sighed inside.

And then there was Ladybug. Glorious, amazing, vibrant Ladybug. She was the pinnacle of everything he wanted from life. Clever, kind, determined, courageous… Adrien worked to keep his stare blank, knowing that when his thoughts turned to Ladybug, his eyes were likely to show it. He flicked his gaze to the large windows of the event hall, and the velvety darkness beyond. He wondered where Ladybug was right that moment, what she was doing. His placid smile gave away none of the desperation he felt inside. He would give anything to be with Ladybug right now. To be sitting on the ledge of the Trocadero, laughing over nothing, relaxed and happy. Adrien refused to allow his thoughts any further rein, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep his expression schooled if his imagination added on to his memories.

<> <> <> <> <>

Marinette spent the weekend hunting down the perfect color of vivid green for her new kwami bed, then designing, pinning, and sewing her creation. She was so dedicated to her project that she finished it in two days rather than three.

Marinette held the little bed high to check and admire her handiwork, while Tikki circled it. “Plagg will adore this, Marinette!” Tikki said excitedly.

“How well do you know him?” Marinette asked.

“Very, very well,” she giggled. “We’ve had a few Ladybugs and black cats who disclosed their identities to each other, and for the last few centuries, we’ve been stored in the same…” Tikki sealed her little mouth, then changed tack, “Anyway, sometimes he’s a little rough, but Plagg is actually an old softie inside. And he *loves* presents. You’ll make him so happy, Marinette!”

Marinette smiled, “Good!” There was something appealing about making Cat Noir’s kwami happy. “Next I should make something for Cat Noir. I just have to think about it. Something perfect for him.” Without knowing more about him, about his civilian side, Marinette felt at a loss to make him a gift that would be meaningful.

She glanced at her window, but the inky darkness shrouded the shapes of the buildings beyond. Where is Cat Noir right now? she wondered. Feeding Plagg? she thought with a small smile.

Then she glanced at the clock and saw the time. Cleaning up her workspace, Marinette began to get ready for bed. Her thoughts wandered to the next day, and seeing Adrien. With a happy sigh, Marinette climbed into her bed, flicked the lights out, and snuggled into her pillows.


	5. Hidden in Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ladybug builds bridges with Cat Noir, and friendship grows between Adrien and Marinette, secrets cannot help but falter.

Nino and Adrien were already lounging in their seats when Alya and Marinette walked in. Alya had her phone screen shoved in front of Marinette’s nose, her animated voice describing the work she had put into her Ladyblog over the weekend. She’d started a new post, asking followers to write in with their theories as to the secret identities of Ladybug and Cat Noir, and the two girls were laughing over some of the more outlandish theories.

“‘Sup?” Nino greeted them. He bent his head over Alya’s phone, eager to see the source of Alya’s laughter, and soon Adrien scooted over on the bench to check out the Ladyblog too. Crowding over the small screen, Adrien glanced to his left to find himself only inches from Marinette. Unexpectedly, his stomach did a funny swoop. Adrien snapped his gaze back down to the phone screen, surprised beyond words. After a moment, he flicked his eyes back to Marinette’s profile. This time, he caught her gaze, and she turned to him to share the laughter. “Outer space, dude. That’s bunk!” Nino said.

“Alien Cat Noir,” Adrien joked.

“Alien Ladybug,” Marinette added, and the four friends laughed. Adrien and Marinette kept staring at each other, ostensibly sharing the joke. But Marinette’s stomach was filled with butterflies, and she felt powerless to pull her gaze away, while Adrien was caught by her blue, blue eyes, feeling there was something lovely and familiar about them, but unable to identify exactly what.

He was the first to look away, unsettled and unsure. Dropping back into his seat, Adrien pushed his tablet and notebooks together, lining them up neatly, to compensate for the confused state of his mind. His attraction to Marinette felt both natural and wrong. With Ladybug always in the back of his mind, instinctively Adrien shied away from any romantic thoughts towards any other girl. Suddenly, the whole point of last week crashed into him, and Adrien sat straighter in his chair. ‘No,’ he thought, ‘it couldn’t be…?’

The class could hear Mme Bustier’s voice in the hallway, as she chatted with a colleague while making her way to class. Knowing he had spare seconds, Adrien turned to Marinette and asked, “And what did you do over the weekend?”

A big smile lighted her face, and Marinette replied, “I was working on a project for a friend. I spent all weekend on it!” 

His antennas went on high alert. “Yeah?” he asked. “What did you do?”

A crooked smile crossed Marinette’s face, and she glanced away. “Just making something.”

Adrien nodded his head, as if her words were inconsequential, and he turned back to the front of the classroom. However, his pulse was racing and his mind was whirling.

Mme Bustier arrived and started the class, but Adrien’s concentration was shot. No matter the pressure of forthcoming exams, all Adrien could do was weigh possibilities, replay memories, and analyze behaviors. The differences between Ladybug and Marinette were glaring, yet the similarities… they grew as he got to know her better, and they were indisputable. 

“You will work in groups for this project,” Mme Bustier was saying, as she handed out worksheets to the class.

“Adrien!” Chloe called from across the aisle.

Mme Bustier interrupted her, “Ms. Bourgeois, I will be setting the groups.” She turned back to Marinette’s and Alya’s bench, where she was placing a handout, and said, “You two will work with Nino and Adrien,” and she moved on. “Ivan, Nathanael, Juleka, Rose and Max. Kim, Mylene, Alix, Chloe, and Sabrina. And no, Chloe,” Mme Bustier forestalled the predictable complaint, “you may not work in groups of two. Only the groups I set. And the work is equally shared; you will be graded separately and as a group.” Chloe didn’t even bother to hide her annoyance.

Marinette was overcome with excitement, joy, and panic. What if all she said was stupid, garbled things? Or she tripped on and destroyed the project? Despite her anxieties, her mind sang a constant chorus of ‘Adrien! Adrien!’ She would actually get to partner with Adrien! Alya poked her shoulder, and grinned.

By the time lunch arrived, it seemed unquestioned that the four would eat together again. Before Chloe had a chance to hijack Adrien, the four friends had already slipped from their seats and were headed out the door as a unit, leaving Chloe to stamp her foot in frustration.

Nino led them to a table bathed in sunlight from the large picture windows. Alya and Adrien grabbed seats on either side of him, and Marinette sat down last.

Alya immediately turned the conversation to their project. Each group was to choose an event from world history and create a large diorama of it to present to the class. As they tucked into their lunches, the friends tossed ideas onto the table, weighing possibilities and brainstorming materials. Adrien nodded, hoping to appear like he was paying attention, but his eyes kept drifting right, sneaking peeks at Marinette. Sweet and quiet, frequently keeping to the background, she just did not act like Ladybug, who radiated energy. Adrien shook his head. Still, her midnight black hair, and incomparable blue eyes, they fit. Why had he never noticed her blue eyes before, he wondered, then realized how frequently she averted her gaze when he was around. In fact, he thought, did she even like him? Generally she left the talking up to Alya when the three were speaking. The more he thought about it, the less certain Adrien became. 

“Alya, that would rock, but where can we build something like that?”

“Maybe one of the classrooms?”

“Or one of the study carrels in the library?” Marinette suggested.

“Could we do it at your house, Marinette? In your room?” Nino asked.

“No!” Marinette replied quickly, a blush suddenly staining her cheeks. “I mean, my room really isn’t too big, plus I have my sewing supplies all over…” She glanced at Adrien, then turned away.

Adrien did not even know what they were planning, but obviously it needed sufficient space over some period of time, so he offered, “You could use my bedroom. It’s huge, and no one would disturb us there.”

“Dude,” Nino pointed out, “your old man said I couldn’t come to your house.”

“Whatever,” Adrien replied, hiding the bitterness he still harbored over his father’s unfair treatment of Nino. “He never pays attention to what I do, as long as I keep on his schedule. Plus, he can’t very well kick you out when you’re there as a partner on a school project.” Actually, Adrien knew his father would not scruple to throw Nino out, but he didn’t let on.

“Okay, project at Adrien’s house!” Nino said.

“I have a photoshoot and Chinese after class today, but tomorrow afternoon would work.”

The four agreed to start their project the next day, then spent the rest of lunch planning the materials. When the bell rang, Adrien pushed his small pile of cheese into a napkin and gathered the rest of his lunch remains.

“Why don’t you just bring extra cheese for a snack, instead of pulling it off your sandwich?” Marinette suddenly asked him.

Adrien colored, thinking that his actions had been too subtle for anyone to notice. “Uh…” he temporized, knowing he could hardly explain that the cooks had already questioned the amount of cheese he went through. It was a delicate balancing act, obtaining the cheese Plagg demanded while avoiding the unusual behavior that would bring the scrutiny of his father down on him. “I, uh, don't want to make extra work for the cooks,” he feebly lied.

Marinette looked at him dubiously, glanced at his pile of cheese, then shrugged. Adrien stopped himself from sighing in relief.

<> <> <> <> <>

The night was colder than the last time Ladybug had met up with Cat Noir. Swinging through the streets, Ladybug thought about an essay she was writing in literature, and the grade she had received on her geometry test. Schoolwork was becoming more intense as the semester was coming to an end, and her test grade reflected the difficulty Marinette faced balancing her double life. She arrived at the Trocadero a little after midnight, and saw Cat Noir’s silhouetted figure sitting on the same ledge from the previous evening. She saw his ears twitch, even though she was many meters away, and he turned his brilliant green eyes directly to her.

Ladybug’s heart lightened. Even the homework hanging over her head couldn’t quell her excitement at giving him Plagg’s gift. She shot out her yoyo one last time to swing quickly to Cat Noir’s side. 

He was already standing when she got there, and with a formal bow and cocky smile greeted her with, “MiLady.”

“Cat Noir!” she smiled. With a wide grin, she said, “I have Plagg’s present! Put out your hands, and close your eyes…” 

Cat Noir did so, and felt a soft item placed in his upturned palms. When he opened his eyes, a black velveteen pillow, with soft supportive sides, and green accent piping, sat in his hands. It was a little pet bed.

“It’s a bed! For Plagg!” Ladybug explained unnecessarily. “I made one for Tikki a while ago, but hers is red and black.”

Turning it around and around in his hands, Cat Noir said, “This is fabulous! Thank you LB!” Cat Noir struggled to keep the emotions he was feeling from his face. Tears unexpectedly smarted his eyes, and he ducked his head and pretended to rub his nose to hide them from Ladybug. The last time anyone had gotten him a present was the scarf his father had bought him, and Adrien did not think anyone had ever actually *made* a gift for him, including his mom. Cat Noir swallowed before speaking again. His voice was filled with admiration when he asked, “You really made this yourself?”

“Yup!” Ladybug beamed, happy to have impressed Cat Noir. “I spent all weekend on it! Oh, and Tikki says to say hi to Plagg!” 

Her words sent a shiver up Cat Noir’s spine. They echoed Marinette’s from the morning, ‘I spent all weekend on it.’ Cat Noir stared at the bed in his hands. Finally he raised his gaze to Ladybug. Pasting on a smile, Cat Noir’s eyes played over Ladybug’s face, measuring, studying, considering.

It was an indication of their intimacy that Ladybug immediately sensed Cat Noir’s change of mood. “Are you okay? Are you sure you like it?” Her voice sounded doubtful, a little small, and suddenly Cat Noir thought he could see Marinette in her. 

“I love it, Bugaboo,” he said sincerely, a luminous smile blossoming on his face. “I really love it! And Plagg will love it too.” Cat Noir grasped Ladybug’s hand and led her over to the ledge. He patted the space next to him as he sat down, placing the little bed carefully on his lap.

“What shall we talk about tonight, MiLady? More kwamis?”

Ladybug kicked her heels against the wall, relaxing for a moment from the stress of schoolwork. “I don’t know. How about…” She pursed her lips, and Cat Noir watched her profile.

He wanted to kiss those lips. He wanted to kiss her, to fold her into his arms and tell her, show her how valuable she was to him. Cat Noir gripped the little pet bed, and pretended to study it. She did not want to kiss him. She wanted to kiss Adrien. As Cat Noir, he could not get through to her, and unless he figured out who she was behind the mask, he didn’t have any chance of solidifying their connection. Could she really be Marinette? Marinette certainly did not act like someone who wanted to kiss Adrien. Cat Noir thought about how shaken Ladybug had been when she thought Adrien was in trouble, but he had never seen Marinette act anything more than friendly towards him. In fact, normally she seemed uncomfortable, and sometimes even a little distant. Cat Noir studied Ladybug out of the corner of his eye, then shook his head. It could all just be crazy coincidences…? 

At a loss for something to say, Cat Noir reverted to form, “I could give you tips on how to flirt with Adrien Agreste.”

Ladybug laughed at him. “Right, that would go something like, make puns until he agrees to go out with you just to shut you up.”

Cat Noir was a little hurt. “First,” he pointed out, “my puns are clever and funny.” Ladybug snorted with laughter. “Second,” and Cat Noir leaned a little too close to her, and pretended to be hopeful, “Would that really work?”

“No, no!” Ladybug leaned back, waving her hands to ward him off but still laughing with his antics, “Don’t even try it!” She switched topics, “How about our favorite places in Paris?”

“That is nowhere near as fun,” Cat Noir replied.

“But,” she knocked her shoulder against his, “it might give me ideas for a present that I can make for you!” Cat Noir’s heart squeezed, and he glanced away again. She was perfection incarnate, and his love for her exploded all over again. 

He covered his emotions with a lighthearted response, “Oh, well then, you’ve convinced me!” 

The two spent the next ten minutes comparing their favorite spots in Paris, before the weight of her homework began to eat at Ladybug. “I really have to go. I still have lots of homework to do.”

“But it’s almost 12:30, Bugaboo. Surely you should get to bed?” A quick image of cuddling her flashed in Cat Noir’s mind before he forcefully pushed it away.

“Mmm, yeah,” she agreed, “but I still have a couple of things that are due tomorrow.”

Cat Noir stood up, and held out his hand for Ladybug. As soon as she was standing, she dropped his hand, shooting a quick glance over Cat Noir’s shoulder as if she could look through the dark buildings behind him. Not far from this site lived Adrien. Ladybug smiled nervously into the familiar emerald eyes of Chat, and cleared her throat, thinking, ‘Don’t be ridiculous. Adrien couldn’t see you here. And he wouldn’t care, anyway.’ Her smile turned slightly sour.

“It’s been several days without an akuma attack, MiLady,” Cat Noir said. “Can we agree to meet again? I’d hate to wish misery on anyone…” 

The thought of Adrien dropped from Ladybug’s mind as she smiled her answer, “Can we do Friday? It would be much more fun if I didn’t have school hanging over me the next day.”

Bending his waist in a gallant bow, Cat Noir agreed, “‘Til Friday, MiLady.”

Spontaneously, Ladybug grabbed his hand and tugged him back up. “Oh, Cat,” she laughed, and squeezed his hand before letting it drop. Pulling out her yoyo, she turned, tossed it into the darkness, and yelled quickly, “See you Friday, Chaton!” before disappearing. 

Cat Noir watched her shadowy form sail away. Ladybug? Marinette? He stared into the night. Friday seemed very far away.

<> <> <> <> <>

When Cat Noir got home that night, and transformed, he immediately presented the little bed to Plagg. The effect was memorable. The sarcastic, irreverent kwami fell silent, eyes huge, as he dove into his new bed and rubbed his cheek along the fabric. Poking his head up from the side, his voice was filled with awe when he asked, “She really made it for me? It’s mine?”

Adrien chuckled as he reached into the mini refrigerator for Plagg’s cheese. “All yours! She said she made one for Tikki too.”

Still stroking his cheek against the bed, Plagg said, “I love Ladybug!” As Adrien approached with Plagg’s cheese, Plagg said lazily, “Serve me my cheese here.”

“Of course, my Dictator,” Adrien replied sarcastically.

Plagg rolled onto his back, kicked his feet into the air, and nibbled on his camembert with delight.

“Ladybug also said, that Tikki says hello.”

“Tell Tikki I said hello back,” Plagg mumbled around a mouth full of cheese. Swallowing, he then added deviously, “And give Ladybug a kiss for me. To say thank you.”

Adrien muttered, “I wish!” and Plagg just laughed.

<> <> <> <> <>

The hectic pace of school the next day forestalled any real attempts by Adrien to quiz Marinette. Even lunch was a wash, as Adrien had to attend a PR event for the launch of a new Gabriel shoe brand in the middle of the day. It was not until the afternoon, when school was out, that he finally could relax with Marinette, Nino, and Alya.

Adrien had arranged with Nathalie to have most of the project’s supplies waiting in his room, and he had arranged with his personal chef to have a selection of snacks and refreshments laid out as well. This was the closest he had ever gotten to throwing a party, and he wanted to make sure he did it all correctly.

His bodyguard picked the four up in front of the school in the limousine, and whisked them along the boulevards to the Agreste mansion. Adrien maneuvered to sit next to Marinette on the way and intentionally pressed his thigh up against hers during the ride. He could hear her quiet gasp, and felt her whole body stiffen. Adrien frowned, and was so busy weighing the possible reasons for her behavior that he missed the blush that painted Marinette’s cheeks. Nino, cheerfully observant, saw the whole thing, and sent an encouraging smile to Adrien, who returned Nino’s gaze, puzzled.

The limousine pulled up in front of the mansion, and Adrien tensed. Climbing out of the car, he led them through the imposing doors of the mansion and, looking neither right nor left, up the sweeping staircase directly to his bedroom. He had only explained to Nathalie that a small group was coming to the house to work on a school assignment, and had carefully avoided naming any of the students. In his bedroom, the food, drinks, and project supplies were waiting for them, and as he shut the door behind them, Adrien let out a sigh of relief. Nino had been in the room before, but was impressed all over again. Alya had never been, and was struck speechless for almost ten seconds, before exclaiming, “Holy - ! This is a-maze-ing!” Marinette, who had been in the room multiple times as Ladybug, who had in fact jumped all over its walls in the course of two different akuma attacks, was left to lie weakly, “Oh, yeah, this place is incredible.”

“Please, help yourself to hors d’oeuvres,” Adrien offered. Alya laughed at his stilted vocabulary, but Nino dove in.

Around his mouthful of food Nino remarked, “Dude, this is awesome!”

“And help yourself to drinks, too. I can call for tea or coffee if you would prefer.”

Nino was still chewing while he piled more food onto a napkin, so it seemed particularly strange when he said, “Dude, why don’t you get something for Marinette?”

Both Adrien and Marinette glanced at Nino, surprised, then at each other. “Uh, sure Nino,” Adrien said. “Would you like anything, Marinette? Alya?”

Feeling awkward, Marinette replied, “No thank you.” She could feel her cheeks burning, and she looked quickly away from Adrien to hide her blush.

Alya merely waved her hand, focused instead on the breathtaking view of the city from Adrien’s room, and said, “No, thanks.”

Marinette hovered in the middle of the room, overwhelmed by the big space. From the limousine, to the marbled foyer, to the stilted, ‘I can call for tea,’ the social distance between her and Adrien seemed unbridgeable. Her thoughts splintered, feeling again the weight of her double life. As Ladybug she had owned this room. As Marinette, she felt as inconsequential as… ‘As a real bug,’ she frowned. How could someone who lived like this ever find a reason to be attracted to her? She watched Adrien digging through the project supplies that Nathalie had delivered, pulling out what they would need to start the assignment. So beautiful, so genuine, so nice. Marinette shrugged, looking down at her feet, and thinking that he could have any girl he wanted.

Alya sensed Marinette’s mood and walked to her side. She twined her fingers through Marinette’s and whispered, “He wants *you*. He doesn’t know it, but everything he described about the girl was you. C’mon, girl, keep the faith!” 

The thought crossed Marinette’s mind, ‘He thinks there’s a girl out there who likes him, who’s as beautiful and poised as a model, just like the model friend who told him. How stupid would my crush look like next to that?’ Marinette shot Alya a weak smile, her gaze again sweeping the fantastical room around her. ‘It would look lame,’ she answered herself. She felt the familiar dark hole inside her begin to expand, but this time, she pushed back. ‘But you know, even if he never likes me, I won’t mope. Maybe he’ll never like me like that. And okay, maybe Marinette doesn’t fit in this room, but Ladybug did, and I refuse to act like a lovesick fool.’ She squared her shoulders and announced, “Okay, guys, let’s get this project going.”

The four gathered in a circle around the workspace Adrien had created. Stepping sideways to make a space between Adrien and himself, Nino suggested agreeably, “Hey, Marinette, why don’t you come over here?”

Marinette glanced at Nino, and imagined keeping her composure sandwiched next to Adrien. “Uh, I’m okay here, thanks.” She shot a look at Alya, beginning to suspect something. A hint of guilt flit across Alya’s face, but she simply shrugged.

Reaching for cardboard and scissors, Marinette channeled her creativity to fight off the insecurity nipping at her. “Alya, why don’t you sketch out the placement of the buildings on the board. And you two,” she tossed Nino and Adrien a quick look, “why don’t you start in on constructing the wagon wheels.” Getting to work, unconsciously Marinette asserted herself, allowing the craftwork to subsume her insecurity. As the four worked, and joked, increasingly the group turned to Marinette for guidance. Her experience working with the diverse materials, and her innate talent, was obvious, and rapidly she became leader of their group. And, as she lost herself in bringing the project to life, Marinette became less and less the stumbling, stuttering girl that Adrien normally experienced, and more and more the self-confident, energetic Ladybug that he admired. Adrien silently worked on whatever Marinette directed him to, hypersensitive to her mood change and increasingly alert to the change in her behavior.

After almost an hour, the group decided to take a break, migrating as one to the snacks and drinks that Adrien had laid out. Their mouths full of chips, Nino and Adrien walked over to the climbing wall, while Alya and Marinette chatted about the project’s next steps. As Alya returned to the pile of supplies in search of a particular item, Marinette wandered aimlessly around the room. The competence of directing the project’s creation flitted away, leaving in its wake the insecurity that walked hand in hand with her love for Adrien. Her heart on the edge of fluttering, she took the time to enjoy the fact that she was actually hanging out in Adrien’s bedroom. Last time she had been here was after Volpina’s attack, and Ladybug had been panicky. Before that, her concentration had been fully on fighting Volpina, and before that it had been Simon Says’ attack. She glanced over to Adrien’s desk, remembering the screensaver photo of his mother. Now, his computers sat dark.

Glancing across its clean surface, Marinette’s eyes wandered towards Adrien’s bed in the nearby corner. As her eyes alighted on his bed frame, Marinette suddenly went still. She stared, refusing to believe her eyes. Snuggled up between the wall and Adrien’s comforter, on the wide shelf bordering his bed, was her bed. Plagg’s bed. Her mind stuttered with her thoughts, and Marinette could not believe what her eyes were telling her.

As if pulled by a magnet, Marinette slowly approached the little black bed. She stood before it, her hands gripped together like they were holding onto her life. Hesitantly, uncertainly, she reached out one finger to gently touch the pillow. The soft velveteen sat innocuously before her, but she pulled back her hand as if it had been burnt. Darting a quick look over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching, Marinette reached out again and stroked the little pet bed.

Gathering all her courage, she flipped up one specific corner of the bed, to peer at the bottom. The blood drained from her face. There, carefully embroidered in black thread, nearly invisible unless one knew to look for it, was her signature: Ladybug. She had chosen that just in case.

Marinette dropped the bed and stepped back suddenly, as if it were poison. She stepped right into a solid frame directly behind her. Turning, still dazed, she found she had run into Adrien.

He was watching her silently.

Marinette’s brain suddenly kicked into high gear, and she began to babble, “Uh, nice bed. Pet bed. I was just looking at your pet bed. It’s a nice pet bed.”

“A good friend of mine gave it to me,” Adrien said, very deliberately.

“Yes? Nice. That’s good. I didn’t know you had a pet.”

“Mmm,” Adrien answered noncommittally. Then he added, “A little black cat.”

Marinette’s heart was thundering in her ears. She stared at Adrien, shock and disbelief warring on her face, then her gaze darted frantically around the room, like she was looking for an escape. She stepped back, away from Adrien, then to the side, still avoiding his gaze. Maybe her mouth opened to say something, maybe not - she had no clear thought in her head except that she had to leave.

Marinette practically ran to her book bag, and as she shoved her personal items into it, she laughed in a manic way and announced, “I just saw the time! I have to go! My parents. Now. Gotta go.” She turned in the direction of Adrien, but still kept her eyes averted, “Thanks for all the food and stuff. Okay, see you guys tomorrow. ‘Bye.” And she raced out of the room.

Alya and Nino looked at each other, amazed. 

“Dude,” Nino started, “I didn’t know she had to go.”

“Me neither,” Alya said, suspiciously. She looked over at Adrien, and narrowed her eyes.

Adrien held his hands out innocently and shrugged, “I didn’t do anything.” But he knew that he had.

“Well, if it’s alright with you two, I think I’ll just go catch up to her. Can we come back tomorrow, or Thursday?”

Adrien replied, “I have to check my schedule with Nathalie, but Thursday or Friday should be fine. I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

Alya quickly gathered her belongings, thanked Adrien for the food, and left.

“Yo, dude, I’m glad they’re gone,” Nino immediately said. Adrien looked at him, surprised. “Alya told me something that you’re gonna want to hear, my man! Marinette likes you!”

With that, the last pin clicked into place, and a door of promise opened in Adrien’s mind. With a quick smile, Adrien looked at Nino and said, “I think I just figured that out!”

<> <> <> <> <>

“Maybe Cat Noir gave it to him,” Tikki theorized.

“Do you really believe that?” Marinette asked, her head still in a whirl.

“No,” Tikki answered, “but I guess it *is* possible.”

Marinette dropped to the park bench next to her, then buried her head in her hands. Barely audibly to Tikki, Marinette muttered, “The cheese.”

“What?” asked Tikki, floating near her shoulder.

Marinette looked up and repeated, “The cheese. That’s why he saves his cheese. Plagg only eats cheese.”

“That’s true!” Tikki said brightly. Marinette still looked miserable, and Tikki added, “I guess Adrien saves his cheese?” Marinette nodded. After a moment, Tikki argued, “But Marinette, I don’t think you should be so upset. This is happy! You like Adrien, and Adrien is Cat Noir, and Cat Noir likes you. It all works out!”

“Tikki, Cat Noir likes Ladybug.”

“Yes…?”

“He doesn’t like me, he likes Ladybug. Adrien likes Ladybug.”

“But Marinette, you *are* Ladybug. Whether or not you have the suit on.” Marinette shook her head, refusing to accept Tikki’s words. Tikki tried again, “Remember when you had to fight Anti-Bug as Marinette, and saved Cat Noir’s life? Remember when I was sick, and you fought Princess Fragrance? You’re talking like you, like Marinette, didn’t do those things.”

“And would Ladybug trip down the stairs in front of Adrien, *and* lose you too? Or would Ladybug make a present for Adrien, and be so tongue-tied that she couldn’t even give it to him? And then let Chloe actually shove her away? No!” Tears of confusion and remembered mortification welled up in Marinette’s eyes.

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki sympathized.

“Cat Noir… Adrien… has a crush on some superhero that he thinks I am.” She dropped her head into her hands, “I don’t know how I’m going to face Cat Noir,” Marinette muttered.

“But you don’t have to tell him, do you?” Tikki asked. “Regardless of anything, you two *must* be able to fight akumas, *together*.”

“I know, Tikki,” Marinette said. She stood up, and brushed her hands down her thighs, wishing she could brush away her insecurities so easily. “But sooner or later Cat Noir is going to figure it out, and he’s going to be really disappointed.”

The two started for home. “First of all, he wouldn’t be disappointed. Marinette, you’re one of the nicest, sweetest people I’ve ever known, and remember,” Tikki giggled, “I’ve been around for centuries! And second of all, there’s nothing to say that Cat Noir will ever find out, if you don’t want him to.”

Marinette sighed, and kicked a pebble out of her way. “I guess…” she said, ignoring Tikki’s compliment. Then, turning determined eyes to Tikki, she added, “But I can promise that I won’t let my emotions get in the way of fighting Hawkmoth. I swear!”

Tikki flew close to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, “I know that, Marinette!”

“Quick, hide, someone’s coming!” Marinette held open her pink purse, and Tikki disappeared inside. 

For the rest of the evening, Marinette avoided phone calls and text messages from Alya. Incapable of discussing the situation with her, Marinette simply sidestepped the whole thing.

<> <> <> <> <>

Marinette tossed and turned for much of the night, worrying about how she would act, or even feel, when she saw Adrien the next day. He would think she was crazy after how she had run out of his house the day before. She’d have to figure out how to apologize to all three of them for leaving so abruptly. By the time morning came, Marinette felt like she was crawling through molasses, and it was no surprise that she got to school late.

The hallways were empty as she hurried to Mme Bustier’s classroom. She slipped through the door as quietly as possible, then shot Alya a weak smile as she scooted past her to her seat. About to put her bag down, Marinette noticed something on her desk. A small chocolate chip cookie sat alone on a white paper napkin, and printed neatly on the napkin was, “For Tikki.”

Adrien had turned in his seat when Marinette sneaked in, and was watching her like a cat. It was Marinette’s eyes that betrayed her: with no conscious thought, she immediately lifted her gaze to Adrien’s. Her face turned pale as a ghost’s, and then bright red; her eyes were saucers.

Her hand shot up. “Mme Bustier, may I please go to the bathroom?” She was already sliding out of her seat before Mme Bustier had a chance to answer.

Mme Bustier first said, “Marinette? But you just got here!” Then she sighed and said, “Fine.” Marinette dashed out of the classroom.

Immediately Adrien’s hand went up. “Mme Bustier, I need to go too.”

“Fine, Adrien, go.” Mme Bustier sounded annoyed. Alya contemplated asking if she could go too, agog at the soap opera developing between Marinette and Adrien. One look at Mme Bustier’s expression, however, quelled this idea.

Instead Alya leaned forward and whispered to Nino, “Do you know what’s going on?”

“No,” he said.

“Who’s Tikki?” Alya asked.

Nino shrugged just as Mme Bustier called out sharply, “Alya, Nino, please pay attention!”

<> <> <> <> <>

Adrien found Marinette sitting on the floor in the far corner of the locker room. She had her forehead resting against her knees, but he knew she was aware of him because, as he silently sat down next to her, she shifted a little to the right to make room.

Adrien wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t sure what was going on in Marinette’s mind. Last night, when he’d come up with the idea of a cookie for Tikki, he imagined Marinette bursting out laughing at his message. He had also imagined her getting angry with him, for figuring it all out. But Marinette sat silently, unmoving, neither laughing nor, it seemed, angry.

Finally, Adrien gently tugged on her left hand and pulled it down, simply holding it. Marinette neither pulled it away nor grasped his hand back. After nearly a minute, Adrien lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, then said quietly, “Hey, Bugaboo.”

That made her pull her hand away. She didn’t do it forcefully, just determinedly. Then she wrapped her arm back around her knees, and kept hiding her face.

Adrien’s voice was quiet, but concerned, when he said, “MiLady, what’s wrong? I expected you maybe to be angry, but…”

“Don’t call me that,” Marinette’s voice was muffled.

“What?” Adrien asked uncertainly.

Finally raising her head to dart a glance at him, Marinette repeated more clearly, “Don’t call me that.” Then she put her head back down.

“Why not?” Adrien was puzzled.

Lifting her head again, Marinette finally, really looked at him. “Because that’s not me. That’s… you know. That’s… I’m not…” Marinette humphed, and frowned.

“You know I know, right?” Adrien asked. With the hint of a Cat Noir smile, he added, “I’ve even been told that you might have a crush on me, too.”

With alarm, he watched Marinette’s eyes fill with tears. Turning to kneel before her, Adrien grabbed both of her hands and quickly said, “Never mind! You don’t have to! I’m sure you don’t have a crush on me!”

The tears now began to fall from her eyes. Sounding miserable, Marinette said, “But I do. I do!” And again, she dropped her head back to her knees.

Adrien let go of her hands to scratch the back of his neck. Still kneeling before her, he finally said, “So, uh, Marinette? I don’t really see what the problem is. I like you, and you like me.”

This time, when Marinette raised her head, she was glaring at him. Dashing away her tears with one hand, she whispered furiously, “Look, you like Ladybug, okay? We both know that. You like… I’m not like… I’m not her.”

It took Adrien a moment before he finally understood what Marinette was trying to say. Once he did, he started to chuckle, and without asking permission he leaned forward and hugged Marinette, placing a platonic kiss on the crown of her head. She huffed as he shifted to sit next to her again. When he placed an arm around her shoulders, Marinette tried to remain aloof, but it felt so good, so good… here were her dreams, Adrien with his arm around her, pulling her close, and finally Marinette melted a little against him. It felt just like… A little more of the fight went out of her. It felt just like when she leaned against Cat Noir.

“Okay, Marinette, here goes. You are right. I like Ladybug. A lot. Really, really, a lot.” Adrien blushed, and was glad that Marinette was not looking at him. “If you want, I can tell you all the reasons I like you as Ladybug.” He took a breath, “But, I get what you’re saying. Of course I do. Look at me. Look at how my dad treats me. Would Cat Noir ever put up with that?” He let his words slide into her silence, taking root. “Both of us, we’re different people at different times. But here’s the thing. I also happen to like you as Marinette a lot. An awful lot. And the more I get to know you, the more I like you as Marinette too. So now what do you think?”

Marinette was silent, pressing in to him, and then she started crying even more. “But I’m so clumsy! And I’m not even very brave,” she admitted to him, against her better judgement.

“Thank goodness for that!” Adrien joked. “It would be a little embarrassing for you to be constantly outshining me *both* as Ladybug *and* as Marinette.”

Marinette sniffled, and found herself defending Cat Noir, “I don’t outshine you.”

“Well, yes, usually you do, but that’s okay. We’re a team. The Cat and Bug team.”

Through watery eyes, Marinette laughed, “The Bug and Cat team.”

“Whatever,” Adrien shrugged, winking. “What about also, the Marinette Adrien team?”

With wide, solemn eyes, Marinette stared at Adrien. Finally, he raised his eyebrows, silently asking his question again. With a tremulous smile, Marinette gave the hint of a nod. 

She watched a light pink color Adrien’s cheeks, “What would you think about sealing that with a kiss?” and she blushed in return.

Without thinking, Marinette mumbled, “Really?” Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. Realizing what she had said, Marinette shoved at his shoulder to cover her embarrassment. He nudged back, but stopped laughing. 

With a lowered voice, he said, “I’m going to take that as a yes, okay?” and then shifted around to face her. Cupping Marinette’s face in his hands, Adrien gently lowered his mouth to hers. He kept his eyes open long enough to see hers flutter close, then he closed his eyes and let the entirety of his soul focus on the kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, and he moved over them with delicate butterfly kisses. She kissed him back shyly, until he began to nibble on her lower lip. Marinette started to lose herself in the kiss, in the beauty of being held by Adrien. Her hands crept up around his shoulders, and she made a soft, sighing humm. Adrien pulled her closer, weaving his fingers through her silky hair and angling his head to kiss her even more deeply. It was all even better than his dreams. Their hearts were racing when, minutes later, Adrien finally pulled back, knowing that he needed to stop for his own sanity. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on Marinette’s forehead. 

Adrien shifted to sit back beside her, and with a gentle tug, he got Marinette to lay her head on his shoulder. The two sat silently, panting slightly, letting their pulses settle down.

After a moment, Marinette suddenly raised her head and said, “But Adrien, aren’t you frightened that I don’t like Cat Noir as much as you?”

His smile was pure Cat Noir when he answered, “Frightened? Psshhh! Now that you know we are one and the same person, you’ll have no need to stop yourself from falling for me as Cat Noir, too!” With mock indignation, Marinette batted at Adrien’s shoulder. He laughed, and hauled her up onto his lap, but his voice turned more serious. “When you ask me that way, then yes, I am a little scared.” Wryly he added, “You’ve certainly rebuffed me enough times.” He paused, and rested his cheek lightly against the crown of her head. Marinette could tell he was thinking, and patiently she waited. “But I’m more embarrassed by how I sometimes act as Adrien than how I am as Cat Noir.”

Marinette shook her head, refusing his words. “No, no. You have a hard family, Adrien. How could anyone judge you for that?”

Adrien stared into Marinette’s bluebell eyes. “That answer… When you think I like Ladybug, and not you, that’s what you should remember. Marinette, you for yourself are important to me. You don’t understand how much I -” He cut himself off. Looking away, he swallowed. His eyes darted to her face, and then away again. “You have no idea how much I need your… kindness.” A frown pulled at his lips, but Adrien met Marinette’s eyes and forced himself to smile. She watching him carefully. Something about his eyes reminded her of the other night, at the Trocadero, when she gave him Plagg’s bed. Tentatively, Marinette brushed his cheek with the palm of her hand, and smiled. Kissing her forehead again, he then moved to kiss the tip of her nose, and then… Hovering over Marinette’s lips, Adrien whispered, ”You have no idea how much I like you, MiLady. All of you.”

Before he could kiss her again, Marinette rested her hand against his cheek and replied, “Adrien… Cat Noir…” She giggled, “I guess I’m pretty happy to hear it.” Then, she reached up and pulled his lips to hers.

<> <> <> <> <>

When Alya finally found them, she yelped. “Omigod, omigod, omigod…!” she repeated.

Later, telling the story to Nino, Alya swore that when they looked up at her, they both had stars in their eyes. “Uh, Mme Bustier sent me to find you,” Alya explained, once she had gotten her voice back. “But, uh, I can tell her I couldn’t find you, if you want?” She sounded almost hopeful.

Adrien lazily pulled away from Marinette, and gazed into her jewel-blue eyes. The last thing he wanted was to return to class, but he knew that they had to sooner or later. They both took a few deep breaths to calm their racing hearts, and after a moment Adrien smiled jauntily and said, “You’ve got to be 'kitten' me, that we have to go back to class?”

Marinette grinned back at him and said, “If we don’t go soon, you know Alya will 'bug' us.”

Adrien raised his eyebrows in approval, then added, “Yeah, she’ll probably 'plagg' us to death if we don’t come now.” He leaned down and rubbed his nose against Marinette’s in an Eskimo kiss.

The two laughed, as Alya stood there, mouth agape. Marinette pushed herself off of Adrien’s lap, then stood, and held out her hand to help Adrien up. He grabbed it, and did not let it go once he was standing. 

As they followed Alya back to class, Marinette glanced at Adrien, her brow furrowed and a slight frown on her face. Just as they walked into the classroom, her face cleared into a bright, mischievous grin. Turning towards Adrien she whispered, “And Nino? I 'tikki' will also be amazed.” 

The stern look Mme Bustier shot them did nothing to silence the explosion of laughter that bound together their hearts.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my story! This is actually the second of three fanfictions I've written for MLB - and if you liked this one, please check out my other two! "Loving the Whole Boy" was my very first, and is more lighthearted and fun. "Love Reveals" may possibly be my favorite, but that's 'cause my favorite of the love square is Ladrien :-)
> 
> I know that as of Season 3, there's hints(? Or outright statements?) that they must give up their Miraculouses if they divulge their identities, but (1) I hate that notion, haha, and (2) I have my own ideas about that, based on something in 'Cat Blanc'. Anyway, I've started a new fanfic based upon that, so look for that in the future.
> 
> As always, don't hold back from buying me a ko-fi if you liked my work, :-D Thank you for reading 'The Love Hidden Among Us' and stay safe!  
> [](https://ko-fi.com/Q5Q48GW7)


End file.
